Supernatural Network
by Plume-now
Summary: Supernatural, c'est synonyme de bazar infernal. Et Facebook Supernatural, ça donne quoi ? A vous de le découvrir... ! Rating T pour le langage et les sous-entendus [SABRIEL & DESTIEL]
1. Facebook is dead

J'ai tout d'abord commencé ma premiere fic "site internet" avec la série OUAT. Et puis j'avais aussi des idées en tête pour SPN. Et je m'y suis donc mise.

Je remercie particulièrement **Momiji-sama** pour ses idées et son encouragement !

En espérant que cela vous plaise...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Supernatural Network**

Dean Winchester a écrit sur son mur « Les cheese-burgers de St Louis sont vraiment les meilleurs ».

Crowley : Personnellement je préfère ceux de Redbourg. Enfin, les humains ont toujours des goûts très étranges.

Dean Winchester : …DEPUIS QUAND T'AS FACEBOOK TOI ?

Crowley : Depuis bien plus longtemps que toi en tout cas. Mais je ne savais pas qu'un Winchester pouvait se risquer à tenter le diable sur Internet.

Dean Winchester : Hin hin, très drôle.

Sam Winchester : Ne répond pas à ses remarques, Dean. Il fait exprès.

Crowley : OH LE MOOSE AUSSI Y EST ? 8D

Dean Winchester : Mon Dieu. Facebook est perdu.

* * *

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Sam Winchester._

Dean Winchester : SAM

Sam Winchester : Oui ?

Dean Winchester : EXPLIQUE MOI COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE CROWLEY AIE FACEBOOK

Sam Winchester : Il est allé sur le site, il s'est inscrit et voilà.

Dean Winchester : …Tu es sérieux ?

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi ? Tu as fait autrement ?

Dean Winchester : …Va te faire foutre.

* * *

_Johanna Beth Harvelle et Sam Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Ellen Harvelle et Sam Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Sam Winchester aime « les fruits ».

Dean Winchester : …Empoisonneur.

* * *

Gabriel a lu un article dans AngelMag « Comment faire des tours de magie en six leçons ».

Sam Winchester : Gaby, lâche ce site tout de suite.

* * *

_Johanna Beth Harvelle et Dean Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Ellen Harvelle : Accepte-moi comme amie aussi, Dean.

Dean Winchester : …

Ellen Harvelle : Je te jure que s'il arrive quoique se soit à Jo, tu n'auras plus de corps auquel ton âme pourra se rattacher sur terre. Quoi de mieux que de vérifier sur facebook.

Dean Wincester : …

Ellen Harvelle : Dean, si tu ne m'acceptes pas je raye ta voiture à mort. Et j'ai du bon matériel.

_Ellen Harvelle et Dean Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Crowley a écouté la musique « Heaven and Hell » de Black Sabbath.

Dean Winchester : Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter pour tes choix musicaux ou pleurer sur le titre de cette chanson.

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « AC/DC ».

Sam Winchester : Es-tu vraiment certain qu'il fallait le préciser ?

* * *

Balthazar aime « Leonardo Di Caprio ».

Sam Winchester : Si tu mets Celine Dion, je meurs.

Dean Winchester : Idem.

Balthazar aime ça.

Crowley : God, aurait-on enfin trouvé le moyen de tuer les Winchesters ?

_Uriel, Zachariah et 14 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « les tartes ».

Sam Winchester : Tu sais qu'il y a des fruits dans les tartes ?

Dean Winchester : …Shht.

* * *

_Ash' et Dean Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Ash' et Sam Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : Hey ! Deux nerds pour le prix d'un.

* * *

Sam Winchester a écrit sur son mur « Plus de laptop. »

Bobby Singer : Aïe. Mort ?

Sam Winchester : Tué dans d'atroces souffrances.

Dean Winchester : Comment ?

Sam Winchester : Ne fait pas l'innocent Dean ! TU as renversé ta bière dessus !

Dean Winchester : C'est la fin du monde ! Je n'ose imaginer ton état.

Sam Winchester : Oh, c'est bon hein. Tu devras m'en payer un nouveau.

Dean Winchester : Pff. Nerd.

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis pas un nerd !

Crowley : La question que je me pose, moi, c'est comme est-ce que Sam arrive à parler avec nous ici maintenant s'il n'a plus de laptop.

Sam Winchester : Je suis allé dans un Cybercafé.

Dean Winchester : …Nerd.

* * *

Dean Winchester a écouté « Accept Yourself » de The Smiths.

Sam Winchester : …

* * *

_Dean Winchester et Castiel sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Sam Winchester : Tu sais utiliser Internet, Cas' ?

Dean Winchester : Je lui ai créé un compte.

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi ?

Dean Winchester : C'est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour le cultiver.

Sam Winchester : Et pourquoi ne répondit-il pas, là ?

Dean Winchester : On vient à peine de le mettre en place.

Sam Winchester : De quoi ?

Dean Winchester : Le compte.

Sam Winchester : Et alors ?

Dean Winchester : Il est entrain de taper sa réponse. Il en est à « Oui, Dean m'a ap ».

Sam Winchester : Oh.

* * *

Castiel a écouté la musique « Tears in Heaven » d'Eric Clapton.

Gabriel : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

* * *

Castiel aime « les canards ».

_Gabriel aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …Pourquoi les canards en particulier ?

Dean Winchester : Sam ? Si tu attends toujours une réponse, sache que tu l'auras demain.

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi ?

Dean Winchester : Castiel a passé la nuit dernière sur facebook a essayer de comprendre.

Gabriel : Et ?

Dean Winchester : Il s'est endormi sur son clavier.

* * *

Garth Fitzgerald a rejoint le groupe « Hunters ».

Crowley : Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens exclu ?

* * *

Sam Winchester a écouté la musique « I've got an Angel » de Eurythmics.

Crowley : Oh. On pourrait se poser des questions.

* * *

Castiel a écrit sur son mur « Tagada tagada tagada tsoin tsoin ».

Dean Winchester : Qu'est-ce que... ?

Sam Winchester : Woah. Quelqu'un aurait fait boire un ange, ici ?

Crowley : Ce n'est pas moi.

Gabriel : Enfin quelqu'un qui sait s'amuser !

Castiel : Je n'ai pas écrit ceci.

Sam Winchester : Tu t'en sors enfin, Cas' ?

Dean Winchester : Disons qu'il écrit plus rapidement. Mais il écrivait déjà avant que vous n'entamiez la conversation.

Sam Winchester : Attend. Dean, tu es avec Cas' ?

Dean Winchester : …Oui ?

Gabriel : Ohoh. Je comprends qui a fait boire.

Dean Winchester : De quoi ? Mais absolument pas ! Je surveille au cas où ! Et puis, c'est plus simple plutôt qu'il m'appelle tout le temps sur mon téléphone !

Sam Winchester : Dans ce cas tu peux nous expliquer la phrase de Cas' si ce n'est pas lui qui l'a écrite ?

Dean Winchester : …

Gabriel : Il l'a fait boire !

Sam Winchester : Alors, Dean ? Et au fait, Gabriel, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Gabriel : Je vais où je veux.

Dean Winchester : Ce n'est pas moi ! Et je n'ai rien fait à Cas' !

Crowley : C'est ce qu'on dit.

Dean Winchester : Je rêve ou on m'accuse d'avoir écrit une blague pourrie à la place de Castiel ?

Gabriel : Non non, tu ne rêves pas. Ou alors tu l'as vraiment fait boire. C'est l'un des deux.

Sam Winchester : C'est bon Dean, arrête de chercher le coupable, c'est Gabriel.

Castiel : Je n'ai pas bu.

Gabriel : Quoi ? J'ai trop parlé ?

* * *

Balthazar a lu sur un article dans AngelMag « L'histoire du Titanic ».

_Castiel aime ça._

* * *

Castiel a écrit sur son mur « Je connais enfin les touches de mon clavier !»

_Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Enfin !

Bobby Singer : Qui aurait cru qu'un ange puisse mettre autant de temps à s'adapter ?

Sam Winchester : On peut donc parler normalement avec Castiel maintenant ?

Gabriel : Ça va être fun.

Castiel : Je ne sais pas vraiment comme tout ça fonctionne... Suis-je sur la bonne conversation ?

Gabriel : Pourquoi ? Tu t'étais trompé ?

Castiel : J'ai dû discuter avec une grand-mère pendant deux heure et demi parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'avais invitée par erreur.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Sam Winchester : Tu vas pouvoir laisser Cas' se débrouiller tout seul, du coup, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Oui. Je vais pouvoir retourner à mes occupations. J'ai cru qu'on y arriverai jamais.

Sam Winchester : C'était si laborieux que ça ?

Dean Winchester : Nooon ! Mais si on prend en compte le piratage d'un autre ange toute les demi-heures, si !

Sam Winchester : Gabriel ?

Gabriel : On m'appelle ?

Dean Winchester : Si tu recommences à pirater le compte de Cas' ou n'importe quel compte, je peux te dire que tu auras affaire à moi !

Castiel : Je suis d'accfehdfezhdjskfe

Sam Winchester : Cas' ?

Bobby Singer : Que se passe-t-il ?

Gabriel : Je n'y suis pour rien !

Sam Winchester : On a encore rien dit, Gabriel.

Gabriel : J'anticipe !

Bobby Singer : Castiel s'est encore endormi, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Cet emplumé à renversé la bière que je lui tendait pour fêtait ça -_-

Bobby Singer : Et ?

Dean Winchester : Le clavier est mort.

Sam Winchester : Tient, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Pas un certain LAPTOP qui aurait coulé sous le même liquide ?

Bobby Singer : Oh, toujours au Cybercafé ?

Dean Winchester : Je dois y aller !

Sam Winchester : DEAN !

* * *

Voilàà. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce moment de lecture !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions !


	2. Castiel's education

Bien le bonjour !

Nous voici donc ici avec le "deuxième chapitre" de Supernatural Network.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours,

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Ash' aime « l'informatique ».

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Qu'est-ce que je disais.

* * *

Castiel aime « Les aristochats ».

_Balthazar, Sam Winchester et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Cas', tu as vu ce dessin-animé ?

Castiel : J'ai beaucoup aimé. Les chats sont des animaux fascinants.

Sam Winchester : Ce disney a eut beaucoup de succès.

Gabriel : Normal, ça fait apprendre la géographie. Ça se passe à _Paris_ et l'un des chats s'appelle _Toulouse_.

Sam Winchester : Ahah. Très drôle. Et ta blague ne marche même pas puisqu'on ne situe pas Toulouse dans l'histoire.

Dean Winchester : Toi aussi tu l'as vu, Sam ?

Sam Winchester : Pas toi ?

Dean Winchester : …

Castiel : Les chants au piano sont très appréciables.

Balthazar : Tant que ce n'est pas Celine Dion.

Sam Winchester : Sérieusement, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Quoi ? Moi je passais mon temps libre à la chasse à sauver des gens, _moâ,_ môssieur !

Sam Winchester : Regarder un Disney c'est pas la mer à boire !

Gabriel : J'aimais bien la souris. Si elle existait, ça serait drôle de la faire tourner en bourrique.

Balthazar : Vu son comportement naturel, pas vraiment besoin de toi pour y arriver.

Dean Winchester : …

Balthazar : Les oies sont pas mal dans leur genre non plus.

Castiel : Ah oui les oies ! Elles avaient appris aux chats à marcher bizarrement. Drôle de culture, ces Français.

Sam Winchester : C'était l'un de mes moments préférés.

Gabriel : Ils étaient d'un ridicule.

Dean Winchester : Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens hors-sujet ?

Sam Winchester : J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que Cas' qui doive se faire une culture générale.

Balthazar : Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un très bon dessin-animé.

Castiel : J'aimerai adopter un chat pour lui apprendre à chanter comme dans le film.

Sam : …Cas', j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible.

* * *

_Sam Winchester et Charlie Bradbury sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Dean Winchester et Charlie Bradbury sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Castiel a écrit sur son mur « J'ai tué un vampire ! ».

Dean Winchester : Bien joué, Cas' !

Sam Winchester : Waw. Sérieusement ?

Dean Winchester : S'il le dit !

Sam Winchester : Comment tu l'as tué, Cas' ?

Dean Winchester : Quelle question. Comment tu veux qu'il le tue ? Il a dû le décapiter !

Castiel : Je lui ai tiré dessus.

Sam Winchester : …Dean ?

Dean Winchester : …Shht. J'avais oublié qu'on parlait à un ange.

Sam Wichester : Pff.

Dean Winchester : …Attend. Tiré dessus ?

Sam Winchester : Tu l'as tué en lui tirant dessus, Cas' ?

Castiel : Oui, pourquoi ?

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Et tu t'es pas fait courser par les autres vampires ?

Castiel : Non, ils ne pouvaient pas.

Sam Winchester : Comment ça ?

Castiel : Ils étaient coincés derrière mon écran.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : AH ! J'ai compris !

Dean Winchester : Compris quoi ?

Sam Winchester : Castiel, il s'appelle comment ton jeu vidéo ?

_Gabriel aime ça._

* * *

Dean Winchester a ajouté une photo « Bébé » à son album « Ma vie ».

Sam Winchester : …Sérieusement, Dean ?

Castiel : Je n'arrive pas à voir l'image.

Crowley : Bébé ? Qui est-ce ? Ton petit-copain et toi avez adopté, Dean ?

Sam Winchester : Bébé est sa _voiture_.

Crowley : Oh.

Dean Winchester : Je ne relèverai pas cette pointe de désolation.

Sam Winchester : Dean, combien as-tu de photos dans ton album ?

Dean Winchester : Attend voir... Hmmm... 59 !

Sam Winchester : 59. Bien. Et se sont des photos... ?

Bobby Singer : De sa vie ?

Dean Winchester : De bébé.

Bobby Singer : Et alors ?

Castiel : Ça fait un bel album, Dean.

Dean Winchester : Merci.

* * *

Sam Winchester : Suis-je réellement le SEUL a trouver qu'avoir _59 photos_ d'une voiture dans un album s'appelant « Ma vie » est bizarre ?!

Crowley : …

Bobby Singer : …

Castiel : Je ne vois pas le « bizarre ».

Dean Winchester : Ce n'est pas qu'une voiture, Sam. C'est un héritage.

Sam Winchester : … Mais c'est une voiture ! On ne prend pas sa propre voiture 59 fois en photo !

Dean Winchester : Celle-là, si.

Bobby Singer : Il a raison.

Castiel : Je suis d'accord.

Sam Winchester : …

* * *

Dean Winchester a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Bitch ».

Sam Winchester : Jerk.

Castiel : Assbutt.

* * *

Castiel aime « le chocolat ».

Dean Winchester : Ah, le chocolat ?

Castiel : J'ai pu en manger quand j'avais perdu mes ailes. Ça a vraiment très bon goût.

Dean Winchester : Oh. On a goûté aux petits plaisirs de la vie ?

Castiel : Pas tous, mais je compte tout faire !

_Gabriel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Gabriel ?

Gabriel : T'occupe pas d'moiiii :D T'as un ange à éduquer ~

* * *

_Ed Zeddmore et Castiel sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Harry Spangler et Castiel sont maintenant (ami(e)s._

* * *

_Castiel a rejoint le groupe « des Ghostfacers »._

_Ed Zeddmore et Harry Spangler aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Sérieusement, Cas' ?

Castiel : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Les _Ghostfacers_ ?!

Castiel : Ils m'ont demandé en ami.

Dean Winchester : Oui j'ai vu ça !

Castiel : Ils m'ont parlé de leur groupe.

Dean Winchester : Mais c'est pas parce qu'on parle avec des gens qu'on accepte tout !

Castiel : Tu es en colère. Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

Sam Winchester : Ecoute, Dean, je peux comprendre que ça te choque, mais laisse Castiel faire ce qu'il veut, il peut aussi apprendre par lui-même, non ?

Dean Winchester : Mais... mais... mais...

Sam Winchester : …Mais quoi ?

Dean Winchester : Mais... mais...

Castiel : Exprime-toi, Dean.

Dean Winchester : MAIS LES GHOSTFACERS

* * *

Crowley a écrit sur le mur de Bobby Singer « Dis-moi Bobby, que voulais-tu faire plus tard quand tu étais petit ? ».

Bobby Singer : Pourquoi cette question Crowley ?

Crowley : Et pourquoi pas ?

Bobby Singer : C'est un piège ?

Crowley : Explique-moi le piège là-dedans.

Sam Winchester : Tu sais, tu n'es pas oubligé de répondre Bobby.

Dean Winchester : Moi à ta place j'éviterai.

Bobby Singer : Je sais plus... Dans une entreprise, je suppose. Monter mon propre bureau dans le droit.

Crowley : Oh ? J'étais persuadé que tu voulais être chanteur.

_Gabriel, Balthazar et 4 personnes aiment ça._

Bobby Singer : …

Dean Winchester : C'est l'une des blagues les plus pourries que j'aie jamais lu.

Crowley : Merci Dean.

* * *

Dean Winchester a écouté « Back in Black » de AC/DC.

_Crowley, Lucifer et 9 démons aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Qui aurait cru que les monstres avaient bon goût en matière musicale ?

* * *

Gabriel aime « les clowns ».

Sam Winchester : Loin de moi. Ne m'approche même plus.

* * *

_Dean Winchester et Castiel sont maintenant en couple._

_Gabriel, Crowley et 13 personnes aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE

Bobby Singer : Ça serait plutôt à toi de nous expliquer, non ?

Dean Winchester : Je n'ai absolument rien fait !

Castiel : Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que « Dean Winchester et Castiel sont maintenant en couple » veut dire exactement. Est-ce une formule de partenariat ?

_Gabriel aime ça._

Gabriel : On peut dire ça comme ça xD

Dean Winchester : Je vous jure que je n'ai touché à rien ! On m'a piraté !

Bobby Singer : …

Sam Winchester : Oh. Dean, tu aurais pû me mettre au courant avant de l'étaler officiellement.

Dean Winchester : RELIS LA CONVERSATION D'AVANT TOI

Castiel : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dean se met dans un état pareil. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?

Gabriel : Mon Dieu quelle innocence.

Crowley : Waw ! Ça c'est de l'info ! Bravo à vous deux !

Dean Winchester : Crowley, la ferme !

Sam Winchester : Hum... Castiel, être « en couple » n'est pas quelque chose d'amical...

Castiel : C'est mal alors ?

Sam Winchester : Non, c'est juste « plus fort » qu'être de simples amis.

Castiel : De très bons amis ?

Dean Winchester : Mon Dieuuuu...

Bobby Singer : Castiel, on t'apprend quoi au Paradis ? Gabriel, sérieusement ? Vous savez pas ça ?

Gabriel : Hé ! Moi, si !

Sam Winchester : …Bobby, tu t'adresses à un adepte du porno.

Bobby Singer : …Oh, excuse-moi, je n'étais pas au courant.

Gabriel : Des anges comme Castiel sont restés dans leur petit monde trop longtemps.

Castiel : Je connais des « couples d'amis ».

Sam Winchester : Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

Castiel : A la TV.

Sam Winchester : Faudrait que tu sortes parfois.

* * *

Crowley : Être en couple veut dire avoir un partenaire sexuel.

Dean Winchester : PAS QUE !

Sam Winchester : …Que doit-on déduire de cette rapide intervention, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Que si j'avais dû être en couple à chacune de mes aventures, j'aurais dû passer des soirées sur internet.

Castiel : Oh, je crois que j'ai saisi. C'est avoir un partenaire amoureux. Comme dans les films. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de moi.

Sam Winchester : Faudrait _vraiment_ que tu sortes parfois.

Gabriel : Mais non regarde, grâce à ça il a tout compris !

Dean Winchester : J'aimerai savoir qui est l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague.

* * *

Castiel : Pourquoi sommes-nous en couple, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Nous ne sommes PAS en couple, Cas'. Quelqu'un a piraté nos comptes.

Castiel : Oh. C'est Gabriel ?

Gabriel : …

Dean Winchester : …GABRIEL

Gabriel : Je suis innocent !

Dean Winchester : T'es un peu trop souvent innocent ces derniers temps ! Et puis dois-je te rappeler qui a écrit « Tagada tagada tsoin tsoin » sur le mur de Cas' ?

Castiel : Je suis d'accord.

Gabriel : …Hé. Oh. Houhou ! C'est moi ! _Trickster_ ! Quand on trouve le coupable, et que _je_ suis le coupable, je n'ai _jamais_ nié ! Pourquoi je le ferai aujourd'hui ?

Sam Winchester : …Pas faux. Pour une fois l'archange a raison.

Crowley : Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de vous faire des bisous.

Dean Winchester : …De quoi ?

Crowley : Bah, au moins maintenant c'est officiel, non ?

Dean Winchester : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! Je vous ai dit que _j'avais été piraté _!

_Crowley, Gabriel et 11 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Voilà donc pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que ça vous a plus :3

Je tiens à préciser que je suis parfaitement consciente de l'absence de plusieurs personnages. Vous pouvez toujours dire dans vos reviews qui vous voudriez qui apparaisse mais voilà. Je voudrais mettre tout le monde. Enfin le plus de gens possible. (Oui avec 9 saisons ça va être un peu difficile je vous l'accorde).

Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, nous aurons donc plusieurs personnages qui apparaîtront. Et j'essaie toujours de faire participer tout le monde. Si Ash', Charlie Jo ou Ellen n'ont pas beaucoup parlé ici, ils seront plus présents la prochaine fois ! Voilà voilà.

Une review pour me faire part de vos impressions ?


	3. A relationship's story

J'ai écrit le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui. Bon, on va dire que j'aurai du bosser, mais bon. Quand on a des idées, hein... x)

Tout ce que j'ai à dire... Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Crowley a partagé une vidéo.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …omfg.

Gabriel : Epic ! Y'en a d'autres des comme ça ?

Balthazar : Woah. Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça le Dean.

Charlie Bradbury : On va dire que je n'ai rien vu.

Sam Winchester : J'aimerai qu'on évite de propager ça. Dean risque d'en faire toute une histoire.

Castiel : Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Dean a fait ça.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Aïe.

Gabriel : Trop tard ~

Dean Winchester : CROWLEY

Crowley : Ouiii ?

Dean Winchester : Où as-tu eu cette vidéo ?!

Crowley : J'ai des sbires partout.

Dean Winchester : Qu'on mette les choses au clair. Ceci était _pour la chasse_. Un moyen de ne pas se faire chopper.

Sam Winchester : Je témoigne.

Castiel : Il faut baisser son short et crier « _Pudding_ » pour chasser ? On ne me l'avait pas dit.

_Crowley, Gabriel et 18 personnes aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Expliquez-lui et pendez-vous.

* * *

Sam Winchester a écouté la musique « I see fire » d'Ed Sheeran.

_Crowley aime ça._

* * *

_Sam Winchester et Amy Pond sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Castiel._

Castiel : Dean, il faut que tu m'aides.

Dean Winchester : Quoi ?

Castiel : C'est Raphael.

Dean Winchester : Hé bien, quoi ?

Castiel : Il a réussi à retrouver ma trace.

Dean Winchester : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Castiel : Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il m'a retrouvé sur facebook.

Dean Winchester : …Cas'. C'est facebook.

Castiel : J'avais pourtant pris mes précautions.

Dean Winchester : On trouve tout le monde sur facebook.

Castiel : Il a doit y avoir un traître parmi nous.

Dean Winchester : …Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne pouvons avoir que des traîtres_ puisque Crowley et des tas d'autres démons sont parmi nous ?!_

Castiel : Alors il a acquit un pouvoir encore plus puissants. Je vais devoir trouver quelque chose pour le contrer.

Dean Winchester : CAS', OH ! Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est taper ton nom dans la barre de recherche sur facebook !

Castiel : …Ah oui.

* * *

_Sam Winchester et Kevin Tran sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Dean Winchester et Kevin Tran sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Crowley a écrit sur le mur de Kevin Tran « Est-ce que ta mère a facebook mon petit Kevin ?_ »._

Linda Tran : Laisse mon fils tranquille démon !

Crowley : Oh. Je vois que oui. Ça va être marrant.

* * *

Charlie Bradbury aime « l'informatique ».

_Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran et Ash' aiment ça._

Sam Winchester : Pas de commentaire Dean ? Ça m'étonne.

Dean Winchester : Je pense tout haut. Tu vois ? Ça suffit.

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « les tartes aux pommes ».

_Castiel aime ça._

Castiel : Excellent choix.

Dean Winchester : Merci.

* * *

Kevin Tran a écrit sur son mur « Malgré ma rencontre avec les Winchesters, j'aimerais toujours être le premier président Asiatico-américain des État -Unis. ».

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Ne relevons pas, Sammy.

Gabriel : Il a de l'ambition ce petit.

Balthazar : Du courage surtout.

Crowley : Ahah ! Il y a toujours des phrases qui me font mourir de rire

* * *

Gabriel aime « _Loki de The Avengers_ ».

* * *

Johanna Beth Harvelle a été identifiée sur une photo.

Ellen Harvelle : DEAN ? SAM ?

Sam Winchester : Oui ?

Dean Winchester : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ellen Harvelle : Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ma fille fait avec un fusil ?

Dean Winchester : Heu...

Sam Winchester : De la chasse... ?

Dean Winchester : …au gibier ?

Ellen Harvelle : Dans une vieille maison en ruine ?!

Dean Winchester : Heu, les habitudes changent.

Sam Winchester : Ils ont voulu changer d'air ?

Dean Winchester : Faut dire que les forets sont pas toujours agréables.

Sam Winchester : C'est vrai.

Dean Winchester : Des animaux ont dû trouver la maison.

Sam Winchester : Et ils ont pensé que ça serait bien s'ils pouvaient enfin avoir une maison à eux ?

Dean Winchester : Un petit chez-soi sans danger ?

Sam Winchester : Mais ils dérangeaient les voisins et faisaient trop de bruit.

Dean Winchester : Il y a eut des plaintes.

Sam Winchester : On a dû se rendre sur place pour vérifier. Après tout c'était de la chasse, non ?

Dean Winchester : Et puis ça évitait les dépenses.

Sam Winchester : Pour manger.

Dean Winchester : Voilà.

Sam Winchester : Et vu que Jo était avec nous à ce moment-là...

Dean Winchester : On pouvait pas la laisser là comme ça.

Sam Winchester : Du coup on y a jeté un coup d'oeil !

Dean Winchester : Il y avait des biches.

Sam Winchester : Et un cerf je crois même.

Dean Winchester : Et quelques écureuils.

Sam Winchester : Et il n'y a eut aucun accident !

Dean Winchester : Tout c'était très bien passé.

Ellen Harvelle : …J'hésite entre vous fracasser la tête contre un mur ou perdre encore mon temps à vous demander la preuve des restes des soit disant animaux.

* * *

_Death a écouté la musique « Oh Death » de Jen Titus._

Sam Winchester : Ah oui elle est classe cette chanson !

Dean Winchester : …Sam. As-tu regardé qui a aimé cette musique ?

Sam Winchester : …Oh my god

* * *

_Messages du groupe Hunters._

Dean Winchester : MÊME DEATH SE MET A FACEBOOK MAINTENANT ?

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE

Sam Winchester : …

Bobby Singer : Je crois que Sam est toujours sous le choc.

Dean Winchester : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !?

Bobby Singer : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Dean Winchester : …

Bobby Singer : Voilà.

Dean Winchester : Le mieux serait d'anticiper le prochain arrivant.

Bobby Singer : Sage décision.

Dean Winchester : De ne pas se faire surprendre par la prochaine personne.

Bobby Singer : Excellent.

Dean Winchester : De se préparer à tout.

Bobby Singer : C'est ça.

Dean Winchester : Tu crois qu'il existe un Mr. Pie quelque part ?

* * *

_Charlie Bradbury et Ash' sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Kevin Tran et Ash' sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : C'est fini ? Quoi, maintenant vous allez créer la communauté des nerds ?

Ash' a créé le groupe _« Communauté des nerds pour emmerder Dean »_.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester a rejoint le groupe _« Communauté des nerds pour emmerder Dean »._

_Ash' aime ça._

* * *

_Sam Winchester et Ruby sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : SAM ?

Sam Winchester : Fausse manip' !

Ruby : C'est ce qu'on dit ! 8D

* * *

Dean Winchester a écrit sur le mur de Gabriel « J'aimerais qu'on se mette au clair, maintenant, et que le coupable se dénonce ! ».

Gabriel : …Dean, j'aimerais savoir ce que cette intrusion signifie... ?

Dean Winchester : Vu que t'es un archange et que tu fais toujours n'importe quoi, tout le monde regarde toujours ton mur. Donc au moins je suis sûr d'être entendu.

Sam Winchester : C'est à propos de... ?

Dean Winchester : Mon statut. Sur le profil.

Castiel : Pour notre couple.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : _L'affichage_ de notre _soit disant _couple.

Sam Winchester : Oooh.

Crowley : Tient, ça a l'air d'être amusant par ici.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Gabriel : Mon mur est toujours amusant.

Balthazar : Quoi qu'il se passe ?

Dean Winchester : Tu vois je l'avais dit.

Gabriel : Qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être célèbre.

Dean Winchester : Je vous demanderai juste de cesser cette plaisanterie, s'il-vous-plait.

Ruby : Oh ! Dean qui demande gentiment quelque chose, ça doit être grave. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Castiel : Qui est-ce ?

Dean Winchester : Une démone.

Castiel : Oh.

Crowley : Moi je trouve ça drôle.

Bobby Singer : Ça pourrait être Crowley.

Crowley : Hey ! Tout de suite les accusations ! Je ne suis pas le seul à en rire !

Balthazar : Il n'a pas tort.

Dean Winchester : Vous êtes les seuls à qui ça fait rire.

Gabriel : Je pense en fait que ça fait rire tout le monde sauf toi Dean. Relaaax, c'est qu'un statut !

Dean Winchester : Un statut que tout le monde voit !

Gabriel : Si c'est une question de bénédiction, tu as la mienne Castiel.

Castiel : Merci mon frère mais je n'ai pas besoin de bénédiction.

Gabriel : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je parlais à l'ange rebelle !

Dean Winchester blague à part, QUI est responsable ?

Bobby Singer : Je pense que Gabriel est toujours suspect.

_Sam Winchester et Gabriel sont maintenant en couple._

Sam Winchester : QU'EST-CE QUE... ?!

Gabriel : …Alors ça je m'y attendais pas.

Sam Winchester : GABRIEL ENLÈVE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE

Gabriel : Quoi ?! Même là vous pensez toujours que c'est moi ? C'est très flatteur, les gars, _mais y'a pas que moi sur Terre !_

Sam Winchester : Crowley !

Crowley : Je suis désolé, je suis innocent.

Sam Winchester : Mais c'est pas vraiiii...

Gabriel : Quoi, c'est si dérangeant que ça d'être en couple avec moi, Sammy ?

Sam Winchester : …Pitié. Pourquoi moi. Pourquoi lui.

Dean Winchester : AH ! On voit ce que ça fait maintenant ?

Sam Winchester : Toi c'est pas avec Gaby !

Dean Winchester : Parce que Cas' et moi c'est bien aussi ?!

Crowley : Hohoho ! On commence les petits surnoms ?

Sam Winchester : La ferme Crowley !

Dean Winchester : La ferme Crowley !

Ruby : Je trouve cette conversation passionnante.

* * *

_Castiel et Meg Masters sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : Et alleeeer... -_-

Gabriel : Jaloux, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Mais non ! C'est juste que...

Meg Masters : Que quoi ?

Gabriel : Après tout, tu aurais raison de t'inquiéter... Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la première « fille » que Castiel accepte comme amie.

Castiel : Tient, je n'avais pas fait attention.

Dean Winchester : Mais pas du tout ! C'est que, c'est Meg quoi.

Meg Masters : Tu peux développer ? ça m'intéresse.

Dean Winchester : Il n'y a rien à développer, tu es une démone et on pas un très bon passé, c'est tout.

Crowley : Si quelqu'un se propose pour la virer, je suis.

Meg Masters : On t'a rien demandé toi, retourne d'où tu viens.

Crowley : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Meg Masters : Oh. Tu as besoin d'une traduction ? J'ai dit : RETOURNE EN ENFERS VOIR SI J'Y SUIS

Dean Winchester : …Finalement c'est bien qu'elle soit là.

* * *

Balthazar aime « Le Canada ».

Sam Winchester : Ah bon ? Tu y as été ?

Balthazar : Non. Mais c'est là où Celine Dion aurait dû rester.

Dean Winchester : …Va falloir que tu te calmes avec cette chanteuse, toi.

Crowley : Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve qu'elle chante bien 8D

* * *

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Castiel._

Castiel : Dean !

Dean Winchester : Oui ?

Castiel : Raphael m'a invité en ami.

Dean Winchester : …Bah tu le refuses, non ?

Castiel : Je n'ai jamais refusé un ami jusqu'à présent.

Dean Winchester : Oui ça j'ai pu remarquer.

Castiel : Le fait que Raphael m'aie demandé en ami pose un véritable problème.

Dean Winchester : …On accepte pas quelqu'un qu'on apprécie pas.

Castiel : Je l'apprécie Dean. Il est mon frère.

Dean Winchester : Ce sont tous tes frères !

Castiel : Je ne suis juste pas d'accord avec ses méthodes.

Dean Winchester : Alors refuse-le.

Castiel : Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la bonne option.

Dean Winchester : Mais pourquoi tu accepterais un ange qui t'a déjà fait du mal auparavant ?

Castiel : Père prônait le pardon et la paix.

Dean Winchester : …Pourquoi tu demandes ça à moi ? T_T

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ comme promis, j'y ai ajouté quelques personnages. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, si je n'ai pas forcément mis ce que vous attendiez, ils viendront bien mais pas tout de suite ^^ (tout le monde d'un coup ça ferait... trop lourd)

Une review est toujours la bienvenue, vos avis m'interessent !


	4. Happy Birthday !

Comme vous pouvez le constater, chers lecteurs, j'ai déjà écrit la suite.

Oui pour moi ça parait déjà, vous vous direz peut-être enfin mais bon. Voilà. Le résultat est là.

Personnellement, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses ce passent dans ce chapitre. J'espère donc pouvoir vous divertir et ne pas avoir oublié d'écrire quelque chose auquel vous vous attendiez.

J'aimerai remercier **Amako-sama** et **Momiji-sama** pour les petites idées qu'elles m'ont glissées,

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

_Ash' a modifié sa photo de profil._

Sam Winchester : Fallait-il vraiment que tu mettes en profil une photo de la porte de ta chambre ?

Dean Winchester : Avec un panneau écrit « Dr. Badass » dessus.

Sam Winchester : Avec un panneau écrit « Dr. Badass » dessus.

Dean Winchester : C'est important.

Ash' : Vient boire une bière quand tu veux Dean !

Sam Winchester : …Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à commenter ?

* * *

Johanna Beth Harvelle aime « Spirit, l'Etalon des Plaines ».

* * *

Cas' a créé le groupe « Team Free Will ».

_Sam Winchester a rejoint le groupe « Team Free Will »._

_Dean Winchester a rejoint le groupe « Team Free Will »._

Gabriel : Bizarrement, je trouve que ça leur va bien.

* * *

Crowley : Je trouve qu'il y a eu une bonne évolution en ce qui concerne la relation de Castiel et de Dean.

Balthazar : Ah bon ?

Crowley : Tout d'abord, ils se sont acceptés comme amis. Et une amitié entre un ange et un chasseur, c'est pas forcément facile quand même. Mais bon ça a bien démarré parce que Castiel avait su _toucher_ Dean en Enfer. Et maintenant ils sont en couple. La prochaine étape le mariage ?

Dean Winchester : Va te faire foutre Crowley.

Crowley : Et c'est pareil pour Sam ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas qu'il avait écouté _« I've got an Angel »_ il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Et juste après nous avons pour joli couple un chasseur et un archange.

Sam Winchester : …Meurs.

Crowley : C'est déjà fait.

* * *

Gabriel a écouté la musique « Paradise » de Coldplay.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sam Winchester._

Dean Winchester : Hey Sam ! Joyeux anniversaire, vieux !

Sam Winchester : Merci, Dean !

Dean Winchester : Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Sam Winchester : Oh, heu, je sais pas... _un NOUVEAU LAPTOP_ peut-être ?

Crowley : Quoi, encore au Cybercafé ?

* * *

Bobby Singer a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Joyeux anniversaire ! ».

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Crowley : Alors c'est ton anniversaire, le moose ?

Sam Winchester : Tout le monde a un anniversaire.

Dean Winchester : Hum, Sam, à vrai dire, la question peut se poser avec eux.

Sam Winchester : …Pas faux.

Dean Winchester : Déjà, pour les démons, par exemple l'anniversaire de Crowley serait pris en compte par sa naissance d'humain ou bien par sa mort où il est devenu démon ?

Bobby Singer : Bonne question.

Crowley : Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein ?

Sam Winchester : Et quelle serait l'hypothèse pour les anges ?

Dean Winchester : J'en sais absolument rien. Le jour où « Dieu » leur aurait donné la vie ?

Crowley : Vous êtes pourtant tous les deux les mieux placés pour le savoir, en fait.

Dean Winchester : Comment ça ?

Sam Winchester : A ta place je demanderai pas, Dean.

Crowley : Bah, étant vous deux en couple avec deux anges... enfin, surtout toi, le moose, avec l'archange.

Sam Winchester : …Quelqu'un saurait pas comment le virer ?

Dean Winchester : C'est toi le nerd.

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis pas un nerd.

Dean Winchester : Oh si je sais ! Attend deux secondes.

Bobby Singer : Sinon à la base c'était juste pour te souhaiter ton anniv', Sammy.

Sam Winchester : Merci, Bobby.

Crowley : Et ton Gabriel, il t'offre rien ? Il est même pas là pour te le souhaiter ?

Sam Winchester : Il n'a pas l'air d'être là et tant mieux.

Meg Masters : On m'a appelée pour venir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Crowley : …Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore là elle ?

Meg Masters : Oh, je vois qu'il y a un petit démon des Enfers ici.

Dean Winchester : Je crois avoir trouvé le contrepoison.

Bobby Singer : A quoi ?

Dean Winchester : A Crowley.

Crowley : La ferme, bitch.

Meg Masters : Quoi ? T'as un problème le nain mal rasé ?

Dean Winchester : Et, franchement, ça fait du bien.

Crowley : Dégage de là !

Meg Masters : Certainement pas !

Crowley : J'ai des millions de démons à ma disposition. Fait attention à ce que tu dis.

Meg Masters : Oh, j'ai peur ! Si tu n'étais pas si pitoyable, je te croirai presque.

Crowley : N'ose même pas apparaître devant moi. Je te ferais regretter d'être née.

Sam Winchester : Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal. Je reviens, je dois répondre au tél.

Meg Masters : Des paroles, des paroles ! En attendant, je ne serais pas là à blablater si tu avais les moyens de le faire !

Dean Winchester : …SAMMY REVIENT ! Meg a réussi à clouer le bec à Crowley !

* * *

Gabriel a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Joyeux anniversaiiiire ! ».

_Crowley, Balthazar et deux personnes aiment ça._

Sam Winchester : …Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Gabriel ?

Gabriel : Des vœux de JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE bien sûr ! :D

Sam Winchester : …Tu blagues j'espère

Gabriel : Bah, non, pourquoi ?

Sam Winchester : Tu vois, c'est avec ce genre de chose qu'on encourage les gens à penser que nous sommes en couple _CE QUE NOUS NE SOMMES EVIDEMMENT PAS_

Gabriel : Et si moi j'ai envie d'écrire joyeux anniversaire sur ton mur, hein ?

Crowley : Sabriel a bien le droit de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, le moose 8D

Sam Winchester : …Sabriel

Balthazar : Oh, ça rend bien, ce nom.

Crowley : *Gabriel, faute de frappe, désolé.

Balthazar : Sabriel, c'est cool, ça fait « Gabriel » et « Sam » c'est vraiment pas mal du tout ! Ça symbolise bien leur couple. Et ça fait bien fusionnel !

Crowley : …Je suis un génie.

Sam Winchester : …Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ?

Dean Winchester : …Omg.

Crowley : ATTEND FAUT EN TROUVER UN AUSSI POUR CAS' ET DEAN !

Balthazar : Alors, heu, Castiel et Dean... Dean et Castiel... Casean ?

Dean Winchester : Ah non, ah non, AH NON NON NON NON NON NON NON ! Laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça !

Sam Winchester : …

Castiel : Pourquoi donner un nom à un couple de personnes ?

Crowley : Pour pouvoir bien les désigner, voyons. Et puis ça les rapproche, c'est toujours positif !

Gabriel : DESTIEL

Sam Winchester : …Tu vas pas les encourager encore, Gaby ?!

Gabriel : Et pourquoi pas ?

Crowley : Attention scène de ménage...

Sam Winchester : Crowley, la ferme !

Crowley : Et voilà, après ça retombe sur les autres alors qu'ils ont rien fait.

Balthazar : Destiel, oui c'est pas mal. Nous avons donc ici deux couples, Sabriel et Destiel ?

Dean Winchester : J'ai envie de me pendre.

* * *

Kevin Tran a écouté « Run Boy Run » de Woodkid.

* * *

Lucifer à écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « GOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM ! ».

Dean Winchester : …

Lucifer : …Je suis déçu. Je pensais que Sam aurait eut la délicatesse de me répondre le premier.

Dean Winchester : …

Lucifer : Je suis sur son mur après tout.

Dean Winchester : …

Lucifer : Je voulais lui faire la surprise.

Dean Winchester : …C'est réussi.

Lucifer : Merci. Et donc ?

Dean Winchester : Il n'est actuellement pas disponible.

Lucifer : En quel honneur ?

Dean Winchester : Il a fait une crise cardiaque en regardant son mur.

* * *

Lucifer a écouté la musique « Asshole » d'Eminem.

_Ruby aime ça._

* * *

_Messages du groupe Team Free Will._

Castiel : Dean, Lucifer est sur facebook.

Dean Winchester : Oui merci j'avais remarqué !

Castiel : Est-ce que Sam va bien ?

Dean Winchester : Ecoute, là, je sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était toujours dans un coin de la pièce, replié en deux comme un enfant à trembloter... Mais c'est toujours mieux que de se planquer dans les W-C.

Castiel : Quoi, il s'est planqué dans les W-C ?

Dean Winchester : Je te dis pas le dialogue quand j'ai voulu y aller. Bref. Pourquoi cette remarque ?

Castiel : Rien, je pensais juste que si Lucifer était là...

Dean Winchester : Oui ?

Castiel : Hé bien... ça me rappelle juste qu'on a toujours pas de nouvelles d'Adam.

Dean Winchester : …Omfg.

* * *

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Sam Winchester._

Dean Winchester : SAM

Sam Winchester : Quoi ?

Dean Winchester : SAM ON A OUBLIE ADAM

Sam Winchester : …MERDE

* * *

Adam Milligan a écrit sur son mur « Je vous hais. »

Bobby Singer : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ?

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : On est désolé, Adam

Adam Milligan : Je vous hais.

* * *

Death aime « la pizza ».

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Castiel : Les pizzas font parti des meilleurs mets créés par les humains.

Dean Winchester : C'est pas mal, c'est vrai.

Castiel : D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle cette histoire avec le pizza-man chez Dean.

Dean Winchester : …Quel rapport ? Et de quoi tu parles ?

Crowley : Quoi ? Quel pizza-man ?

Gabriel : Une histoire de pizza-man chez Dean ? Avec Castiel ?

Crowley : Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les trois chez Dean ?

Dean Winchester : …Mon Dieu, pire que des rapaces o.o

Sam Winchester : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Balthazar : Il semblerait que j'arrive au bon moment moi.

Gabriel : Est-ce que vous avez mis une moustache ?

Crowley : Le rapport avec tout ça ?

Gabriel : Rien, pour ce qu'ils auraient fait, je me demandais juste lequel des trois, de Dean, du pizza-man ou de Castiel, aurait porté la moustache.

Castiel : J'ai n'ai pas compris cette référence.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : …Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais comprendre, Cas'.

Crowley : Quand même, je pensais pas que votre couple était du genre à faire ça.

Castiel : De quoi parle-t-il ?

Gabriel : Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de quoi parles-tu, toi, Castiel ?

Dean Winchester : Il ne parle de rien du tout. Il est tard et on doit se lever tôt demain pour trouver un nid de vampire.

Castiel : Si je me souviens bien c'était avec la baby-sitter...

Dean Winchester : CAS' ETEINT CET ORDINATEUR ET VA DORMIR

Gabriel : Dormir ? Hoho... Le chasseur aurait-il besoin de son doudou pour dormir ?

Dean Winchester : …

Crowley : Oulàlà, Castiel je crois que Dean s'impatiente là.

Sam Winchester : Dean, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, là ?

Dean Winchester : …J'en ai fini avec eux. J'en peux plus là. Je vais mourir la tête explosée contre un mur.

Castiel : Tu es possédé, Dean ?!

Dean Winchester : S'il te plait Cas', éteint et n'envenime pas les choses. Par pitié.

Gabriel : Hey, ne faites pas trop d'enfants !

Crowley : Mon Dieu j'ai mal aux côtes.

Gabriel : Il semblerait qu'ils soient partis.

Death : …Arrêtez de polluer mon mur.

* * *

_Lucifer et Ruby sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Lucifer a écouté « Demons » de Imagine Dragons.

_Ruby aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …Mon Dieu.

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « la tarte à la rhubarbe ».

_Castiel aime ça._

Castiel : Excellent choix aussi.

Dean Winchester : Si on devait me demander de choisir entre une tarte aux pommes ou à la rhubarbe, je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à préférer l'une à l'autre. Elles sont bien trop importantes.

Castiel : C'est compréhensible.

Sam Winchester : …On parle bien de tartes, là ?

* * *

Adam Milligan a écouté la musique « Highway To Hell » de AC/DC.

_Lucifer aime ça._

Adam Milligan : Reste loin de moi.

* * *

Et voilàààà pour ce chapitre-là.

Et, au risque de me répéter, les personnages apparaîtront encore au fur et à mesure. Ne précipitons pas tout. A bientôt donc pour un nouveau chapitre !

Une review pour exprimer vos sentiments ?


	5. Good Morning Vietnam

Déjà, je voudrais m'excuser. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard sur cette fic, en fait. Mais d'un autre côté, si j'étais pas quelqu'un de totalement inconscient, je commencerais pas à en écrire, des fics, à à peine un mois des examens. Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais donc vous dire que je suis désolée, mais que j'ai des bonnes raisons, et par la même occasion vous avertir que je risque d'être un peu longue sur la prochaine fois aussi. Parce que je veux pas non plus écrire n'importe quoi, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Une fic, quelle qu'elle soit, doit être un minimum réfléchie.

Mais, pour me faire pardonner et un peu patienter, j'ai pris le temps, en ce beau dimanche d'avril... hrmm de mai (déjà en mai, mon Dieu je pleure) d'écrire donc ce chapitre que j'avais commencé juste après le chapitre 4 en fait. Et ce chapitre fait presque le double de pages que les autres. Vous avez donc interêt à apprécier. (Je rigooole, si vous aimez pas ou avez des remarques, vous pouvez les dire aussi hein 8D)

Voilà, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Castiel aime « Ric Hochet » de André-Paul Duchâteau.

Dean Winchester : C'est qui lui ? Son nom donne un jeu de mot débile.

Castiel : Un personnage de bande-dessinée. Un détective. Journaliste je crois.

Dean Winchester : Woah. Et tu te mets aux BD maintenant ?

Castiel : Les « BD » sont intéressantes. On apprend beaucoup aussi avec.

* * *

Balthazar a créé le groupe « Victimes que Dean confond avec son ange amoureux ».

_Gabriel a rejoint le groupe « Victimes que Dean confond avec son ange amoureux »._

_Crowley a rejoint le groupe « Victimes que Dean confond avec son ange amoureux »._

Dean Winchester : …Fichez-moi la paix.

_Balthazar, Gabriel et Crowley aiment ça._

* * *

_Andy Gallagher et Sam Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Andy Gallagher et Dean Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Sam Winchester a écrit sur le mur de Andy Gallagher « Hey ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Comment ça va ? »

Andy Gallagher : Bah écoute, pas mal du tout. Et toi ?

Sam Winchester : Disons que, à part le fait que je vis presque à plein temps dans le Cybercafé d'à côté, ça peut aller.

Castiel : Encore ?

Sam Winchester : Il semblerait qu'un certain Dean Winchester n'aie pas encore pris le temps de regarder les nouveaux laptop disponibles en magasin.

Crowley : Oh, un nouveau venu 8D

Andy Gallahger : Qui est ce Crowley ?

Dean Winchester : Oh, c'est pas très important. Juste un démon qui se trouve être le Roi des Enfers et qui se balade sur Facebook pour polluer nos murs.

_Death et Sam Winchester aiment ça._

Andy Gallahger : …Oh. Je vais éviter de demander qui est « Death » sinon je risque d'avoir peur.

Sam Winchester : Dean, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'éviter une fois pour toute et me dire quand tu comptes me financer mon laptop ?

Dean Winchester : Hé ! Je t'en achèterai un autre, okay ? J'ai juste pas les moyens, ces derniers temps.

Sam Winchester : Normal, _quand on dépense tout pour se payer un nouveau par-choc pour sa voiture._

Dean Winchester : Je ne pouvais pas laisser bébé comme ça. Cet accrochage a faillit me tuer.

Andy Gallagher : Et toi Dean, ça va ?

Dean Winchester : Ça roule, ça roule.

Andy Gallagher : Remarque, oui, je vois ça.

Dean Winchester : Comment ça ?

Andy Gallagher : Bah, on le voit sur ton profil. C'est cool, je suis content pour toi, mec !

Dean Winchester : De quoi ?

Andy Gallagher : Bah, de cette fille, là, Castiel. Elle est comment ?

_Gabriel et Crowley aiment ça._

Crowley : …Oh seigneur, je vais mourir.

Sam Winchester : Tu l'es déjà, Crowley.

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Andy Gallagher : Je ne vois pas de photos sur son profil.

Dean Winchester : Dites-moi que c'est une blague.

Gabriel : Dean et Cas' ont une relation assez ambiguë ces derniers temps, Andy. Il vaut mieux éviter d'en parler en direct.

Dean Winchester : M-Mais pas du tout !

Andy Gallagher : Ooooh. Je vois. Désolé, Dean. Et vous êtes ?

Gabriel : Le _trickster_.

Sam Winchester : C'est l'Archange Gabriel.

Dean Winchester : JE NE SUIS PAS EN COUPLE AVEC CASTIEL

Andy Gallagher : …Owh.

Gabriel : _Come on_, Sammy ! T'as grillé ma couverture !

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …Tout le monde était au courant, que tu sois _Gabriel, Loki ou le Trickster_, tu es toujours l'Archange.

Kali : QUOI ?!

* * *

Death aime « Les Tortues Ninjas ».

Dean Winchester : …Omfg.

Sam Winchester : J'ADORAIS CE DESSIN-ANIME QUAND J'ETAIS PETIT

Dean Winchester : Mais pourquoi les tortues ninjas ?!

Sam Winchester : Parce que la classe !

Death : Non. Parce que les pizzas.

* * *

Castiel aime « Le Samouraï » avec _Alain Delon_ de Jean-Pierre Melville.

Dean Winchester : Ah, tient, ça change pour une fois ?

Castiel : C'est un beau film. Cette fois, le héros est un assassin, qui va tuer un homme, un patron d'une boite de Jazz si j'ai bien compris. L'histoire est assez étrange et beaucoup de gens meurent.

Dean Winchester : …C'est impressionnant. Tellement que c'en devient effrayant.

* * *

_Messages privés : Gabriel et Kali._

Kali : TU ES UN ARCHANGE ?

Gabriel : Heuu...

Kali : ET TU T'APPELLES PAS LOKI ?

Gabriel : Tu connais la réponse, non ?

Kali : TU M'AVAIS MENTI ?

Gabriel : Mentir ? Pfoulàlà... Si tu savais tout ce qu'on peut appeler mentir...

Kali : De toute façon, je m'en été douté depuis longtemps, que tu n'étais pas ce que tu prétendais être. Mais là !

Gabriel : Il suffirait de regarder le profil des gens pour...

Kali : …Tu es en couple.

Gabriel : …Et voilà.

Kali : Tu es en couple.

Gabriel : C'est ce que dit mon profil.

Kali : Avec un Winchester.

Gabriel : Je n'ai rien dit, moi.

Kali : _Oh my god._

* * *

Dean aime « la tarte à la framboise ».

Castiel : Hmm. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en manger, une saveur délicieuse.

Dean Winchester : Il a des bons goûts, cet ange.

Gabriel : N'est-ce pas ?

_Crowley, Balthazar et 2 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : Castiel et Dean Winchester._

Castiel : Dean, j'ai un problème avec internet.

Dean Winchester : Pourquoi tu écris pas sur la _Team Free Will_ ? Sam est plus doué que moi en ce qui concerne l'informatique.

Castiel : Sam est occupé.Tu lui as demandé de prendre une tarte et des bières.

Dean Winchester : Ah, oui c'est vrai. Donc ?

Castiel : Quand j'ouvre une fenêtre, et que j'écris quelque chose dans la barre de recherche, je n'arrive jamais à aller jusqu'au bout.

Dean Winchester : Pourquoi ?

Castiel : Pleins de publicités apparaissent. Et certaines ont l'air très bizarre.

Dean Winchester : …De quel genre ?

Castiel : J'entends parfois une voix qui me propose de gagner de l'argent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, des vêtements ou des voitures et parfois un voyage. Mais il y a aussi des images de femmes nues avec des fesses qu'elles mettent en valeur ou bien d'hommes qui...

Dean Winchester : OKAY OKAY c'est bon j'ai compris, n'ouvre plus internet, Sam t'installera un site pour arrêter ce genre de trucs.

Castiel : Les humains sont vraiment très étranges. Leurs mœurs ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner.

Dean Winchester : Cas', ce que tu vois sur internet et surtout, ces pubs, ne sont _pas forcément_ nos mœurs.

Castiel : On apprend toujours des choses étranges.

Dean Winchester : …Cas', ne touche plus à internet et attend Sam. S'il te plaît.

* * *

_Kali aime « Gabriel et Sam Winchester sont maintenant en couple »._

Sam Winchester : Mais c'est un coup monté

Gabriel : Heu, j'avoue, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Balthazar : Bienvenue dans le monde du Sabriel, chère Kali !

Sam Winchester : La ferme, Balthazar !

* * *

Andy Gallagher a écrit sur le mur de Dean Winchester « Tu me la présentes quand, ta copine ? »

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Andy. Castiel et moi ne sommes pas en couple. Et Castiel n'est pas « ma copine » !

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Andy Gallagher : Vous avez cassé ?

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Nous n'avons jamais cassé parce que nous n'avons jamais été ensemble !

Castiel : Tu as une copine, Dean ?

_Crowley, Sam Winchester et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Quoi, toi aussi Sammy ?!

Sam Winchester : Il faut avouer, que là, ça frôle la crise de fou rire. Désolé, Dean.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Ce n'est pas une fille, Andy ! C'est un ange !

Andy Gallagher : Waw, tu l'aimes vraiment. Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble, alors ?

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Crowley : J'en peux plus. J'ai trop mal aux côtes. Tuez-moi.

Dean Winchester : Je ne suis pas contre.

Andy Gallagher : Retenter ta chance avec elle ?

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Mais non ! Pour tuer Crowley !

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Andy, Castiel est un Ange ! Un vrai ! A proprement parler ! Et c'est un homme !

Andy Gallagher : …Oh.

Dean Winchester : Ah ! Tu comprends maintenant ?

Andy Gallagher : Oui. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas en arriver à te faire avouer ton penchant pour la gente masculine, Dean. Et puis, tu sais, ça va s'arranger, c'est pas parce que Castiel est un Ange qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

_Crowley, Balthazar et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Andy. S'il te plait. Pas toi non plus. S'il te plait.

_Gabriel aiment ça._

* * *

_Gabriel et Andy Gallagher sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : …Ils viennent de signer ma mort.

_Crowley aime ça._

* * *

Garth Fitzgerald aime « la Chasse »

_Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle et 2 personnes aiment ça._

Crowley : Pfeuh.

* * *

Castiel a écouté la musique « Love Some Body » de Maroon 5.

Dean Winchester : Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais ce genre de musique, Cas'. Remarque, je sais pas du tout le genre de musique que tu écoutes, en fait.

Castiel : Gabriel m'a envoyé le lien pour que l'écoute.

Gabriel : Mais shhhht fallait pas le dire !

* * *

_Andy Gallagher et Ash' sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Lucifer a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Hey, Sammy !_ »_

Dean Winchester : …Dégage, Lucifer.

Lucifer : Rooooh, alleeer ! Je me suis absenté pendant quelques temps (qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être Lucifer, je vous jure, des soit-disant Roi des Enfers à poursuivre pour torturer, des traites à tuer, foutre le bordel tout ça... Bien trop ordonné, tout ça, vous avez vraiment fait n'importe quoi pendant mon absence) je vous ai bien laissé tranquille, j'ai bien le droit de venir un peu, non ?

Sam Winchester : …Non.

Lucifer : SAMMY ! Comment vas-tu, mon très cher ami ?

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis PAS ton ami.

Lucifer : Oh, c'est blessant ce que tu dis là. Tu préfères « très cher vassal » ?

Dean Winchester : T'es pas obligé de lui répondre, Sammy.

Lucifer : Mais si, c'est la moindre des choses quand on discute sur un profil. Tient, à ce propos, j'ai pas fait un tour dessus. Dis-moi, tu as beaucoup d'amis, Sammy ?

Sam Winchester : Fous-moi la paix, Lucifer !

Dean Winchester : …Il met trop de temps à répondre, Sam. J'ai peur pour toi.

Lucifer : …Woah. Je vois que c'est la fête quand je suis pas là. Alors comme ça on me fait des cachotteries, Sammy ?

Sam Winchester : …Ne m'appelle pas Sammy !

Lucifer : Remarque, je pourrais dire la même chose à ta moitié.

Sam Winchester : Quoi ? Ma moitié ?

Lucifer : Oui, ton âme sœur, ta moitié, ton canari des îles ou je sais pas quoi – après tout je suis pas resté longtemps sur Terre, moi. Gabriel !

Sam Winchester : Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

Lucifer : Ooh. Attends. Mais ça veut dire que nous sommes beaux-frères maintenant. Et que j'ai une raison pour emmerder Dean aussi.

Dean Winchester : Dégage, Lucifer !

Lucifer : Il serait temps que j'aille faire un petit tour chez ton petit-copain, Sammy.

Sam Winchester : Je...

Dean Winchester : Ouille. J'aimerais pas être à la place de Gabriel, là.

Sam Winchester : LUCIFER !

Dean Winchester : …Je crois qu'il est parti.

Crowley : Oh. Tu devrais peut-être aller soutenir ton petit-ami, le Moose, non ?

Sam Winchester : …Gaby n'est pas mon copain.

_Crowley aime ça._

Crowley : Dit comme ça, ça sonne tellement vrai..

Sam Winchester : Gabriel n'est pas mon copain !

Dean Winchester : …J'ai peur de sa réaction quand il va découvrir le profil de Castiel.

Sam Winchester : Tu devrais.

Crowley : Tu devrais.

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « Batman ».

* * *

_Andy Gallagher et Castiel sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Castiel aime « Gil Jourdan ».

Dean Winchester : Encore une BD ?

Castiel : Oui. Un détective, aussi. Son meilleur ami s'appelle ''Libellule''. Je trouve ça étrange, comme nom.

Dean Winchester : Oulà, si on commence à parler des noms étranges Français, on a pas fini.

* * *

_Messages privés : Lucifer et Gabriel._

Lucifer : Hey, frangin ! Comment ça va ? Alors comme ça t'es en couple, toi ? Et avec un Winchester, par dessus tout ! Et, attend, mon vassal, en plus, ma robe de bal préférée, évidemment. Mais est-ce que tu m'as demandé mon avis ou tenu au courant ? Non, bien sûr. Ah, ça, pour une surprise, tu m'as surpris, oui. Mais tu sais, son corps, je peux le posséder, si tu n'es pas sage. Parce que, tu sais...

* * *

_Gabriel a créé le groupe « Help »._

_Sam Winchester a rejoint le groupe « Help »._

_Dean Winchester a rejoint le groupe « Help »._

_Crowley a rejoint le groupe « Help »._

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Gabriel : Hey, les gars. J'ai besoin de vous. Lucifer m'a retrouvé.

Sam Winchester : Sans blague ?

Dean Winchester : Je rêve où l'Archange Gabriel, célèbre _Trickster_, demande de l'aide ?

Gabriel : Hé, ho, moi, je pourrais m'en débarrasser temporairement ! Mais je crois que c'est dans l'intérêt de tous qu'on devrait trouver un moyen...

Crowley : Je-suis-d'accord.

Dean Winchester : Oh. Crowley a l'air d'apprécier toujours autant Lucifer.

Crowley : IL ME CHERCHE POUR ME FAIRE TORTURER. TU CROIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS QUE CA ME FAIT RIRE !?

Dean Winchester : …J'ai limite presque envie de rien faire à cause de Crowley.

Gabriel : DEAN !

Sam Winchester : DEAN !

Dean Winchester : …Okay, okay, je vous suis.

Sam Winchester : Bon, t'as une idée de quoi faire, Gaby ?

Dean Winchester : …Gabriel ?

Sam Winchester : …Wouhou ? GABY ?

* * *

Castiel aime « Tintin » de Hergé.

Dean Winchester : ENCORE une BD ?

Castiel : Oui. Et aussi détective-journaliste.

Dean Winchester : Mais c'est une obsession.

Castiel : Son chien s'appelle Milou.

* * *

_Messages privés : Lucifer et Gabriel._

Lucifer : Ahlàlà, le frangin ! Si je m'y attendais ! Enfin, si on en avait pas, des surprises, la vie serait pas drôle. Tu sais, à ce propos, que j'ai quand même passé pas mal de temps avec lui, le petit Sammy ? J'étais dans sa tête, après tout. Avec son autre frangin, là, Adam. Il est rigolo, lui aussi. Bref. Entre nous, tu sais, entre frères, là, on peut en parler. Je peux te dire ce qu'il pense de toi, et tout et tout. Et si tu veux, je peux même encore essayer de le posséder pour savoir ce qu'il pense exactement de toi là en ce moment même. Ça pourrait être amusant. Comme ça on pourra voir où va votre couple, et...

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Gabriel : …Je vous en supplie. On doit faire quelque chose.

Crowley : Oh, tu n'es pas encore mort ?

Sam Winchester : …Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gabriel : Tu veux pas le savoir. Tu veux vraiment pas.

* * *

Ruby aime « la Bible ».

_Lucifer aime ça._

Dean Winchester : C'est une blague. C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Dites-le.

Sam Winchester : …

* * *

Andy Gallagher aime « les spaghettis ».

_Castiel aime ça._

Castiel : Celles à la bolognaise ont l'air très bonnes.

Gabriel : J'approuve.

Dean Winchester : …Cas', depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux pâtes ?

Sam Winchester : Depuis qu'il est apparu dans le salon au moment où je regardais la Belle et le Clochard.

Dean Winchester : …Tu... Tu quoi ?

Sam Winchester : Je regardais la Belle et le Clochard.

Gabriel : Avec moi.

Dean Winchester : …Mais pourquoi ?

Sam Winchester : Pour prouver à Gaby qu'il n'y avait pas que le porno à la TV.

Gabriel : Raté. Il y beaucoup trop de sous-entendus dans ce dessin-animé.

Jo Harvelle : …Ooookay. Je ne pourrais plus voir ce Disney comme avant.

Andy Gallagher : Hum, à la base, c'était juste parce que j'aimais les spaghettis.

* * *

_Adam Milligan a rejoint le groupe « Help »._

* * *

Castiel aime « John Constantine de Constantine ».

Castiel : « Constantine » ressemble beaucoup à notre situation. J'aime beaucoup.

Dean Winchester : C'est quoi ?

Castiel : Une série. Je te conseille d'aller voir sur internet.

Dean Winchester : Je vais voir.

Sam Winchester : Hey, ça a l'air pas mal !

Dean Winchester : …AHAH ! J'AI ENFIN COMPRIS POURQUOI !

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi quoi ?

Dean Winchester : POURQUOI CASTIEL AIME TOUT CA LA

Sam Winchester : …Quoi ? Calme-toi Dean, aimer quoi ?

Dean Winchester : LES BD ET TOUT

Sam Winchester : …Pourquoi ?

Dean Winchester : TRENCHCOAT

_Castiel aime ça._

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Sam Winchester : Adam ! Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

Dean Winchester : Tu ne nous en veux plus ?

Adam Milligan : Si. Je vous hais toujours.

Gabriel : Mais ?

Adam Milligan : Mais je hais encore plus Lucifer !

Sam Winchester : …Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait.

Adam Milligan : Pas envie d'en parler.

Dean Winchester : Oh. C'était si terrible que ça ?

Adam Milligan : Toi, le cadavre ambulant, je t'ai rien demandé.

Dean Winchester : …Le cadavre ambulant.

Crowley : Faut dire que tu es mort tellement de fois, qu'il a pas tort ! XD

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, je dirai maintenant que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et que le chapitre s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, jusqu'au prochain ! Si vous avez pas aimé, heu... je suis désolée alors. J'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop horrible.

En ce qui concerne les personnages, ce chapitre était une vraie galère. Je voulais faire participer Jo, Ellen, Ash', Adam... J'ai pas vraiment pu. Je suis désolée, c'est vrai, on les voit pas trop. Mais j'ai mis Lucifer !

Au prochain, je vais tenter de remettre un peu de Bobby (faut pas l'oublier le pauvre), Meg et Kevin. Jo, Ellen, Ash' etc, bien sur aussi, je vais essayer de les mettre ^^ et ça fait déjà deux chapitres que je me demande QUAND vais-je pouvoir faire entrer Benny, Abaddon ou peut-être même Naomi (enfin elle je sais pas. Désolée pour ceux qui l'adore mais moi je l'aime pas. Voilà c'est dit. Me lapidez pas s'il-vous-plait-merci)

Ou alors si vous avez aussi des propositions, n'hésitez pas. Voilà.

Et nous avons donc eut ici pour nouveaux personnages, Kali et Andy ! (Honte à moi de ne pas l'avoir mis auparavant. Je l'adore, ce type. Comment ne pas l'aimer? Bref.)

Une pitite review, pour tout ce que je viens de dire en fait (pour me taper dessus, me féliciter de quelque chose peut-être - ça fait toujours plaisir ;-; - me demander un personnage, ou juste les trois en même temps 8D

Voilà voilà. A bientôt j'espère, et merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires en ce qui concerne cette fic !


	6. Sabriel

Nous voici aujourd'hui pour un chapitre 6 !

Mais je dois tout d'abord vous avertir : si je suis une très mauvaise fanfictionneuse - avec tous mes retards - je suis aussi une mauvaise élève parce que je bosse pas tellement mes examens moi avec tout ça. J'aimerais donc vous annoncer que, même si le chapitre 7 est déjà en cours, j'aurais un très gros retard sur la suite. Comme toutes mes autres fics - dont Facebook Storybrooke, celle dans le même contexte avec la série **OUAT**, sur laquelle je mets plus de temps à travailler que celle-là (sans favoritisme, promis hein), et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous avertir (j'avance quand même petit à petit).

En fait, **pour savoir si mes fics sont actuellement travaillées ou non, jetez un petit coup d'œil à mon profil qui vous tiendra au courant** \- je l'actualise toujours dès que possible. Voilà voilà.

Certains d'entre vous m'ont réclamés encore quelques personnages. Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas mettre tout le monde. Supernatural, c'est une trop trop trop grande famille (héhé terme paradoxal je sais). Mais néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que votre personnage demandé n'interviendra pas une fois ! Mais il ne restera pas forcément, ça ferait trop de monde à gérer.

J'aimerai remercier** Cas-Cas-The-Nanny-Goat** pour ses suggestions et idées :3

Voilà. (Quoi non c'est pas vrai je dis pas toujours voilà à chaque phrases ?) Une très bonne lecture à vous ! ~

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « la tarte aux abricots ».

_Castiel aime ça._

Gabriel : Oh, c'est tellement mignon, ils partagent une même et unique passion... Quel romantisme...

_Crowley et Balthazar aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Il va falloir qu'on m'explique où est le romantisme dans la tarte aux abricots.

_Gabriel aime ça._

* * *

Dean Winchester a partagé une vidéo.

_Sam Winchester, Andy Gallagher, Gabriel et 11 personnes aiment ça._

Garth Fitzgerald : …Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Sam Winchester : Ah oui, hé bien moi je m'en souviens très bien...

Dean Winchester : Ah moi aussi.

Garth Fitzgerald : Dean, c'est quoi ça ?

Dean Winchester : En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles t'en souvenir.

Gabriel : Et allez, cul sec !

Garth Fitzgerald : AH ATTENDEZ !

Gabriel : S'il sort encore la même excuse que Dean, je ris.

Andy Gallagher : C'est à dire ?

Garth Fitzgerald : NON MAIS JE ME RAPPELLE

Gabriel : Attends, tu vas voir.

Andy Gallagher : C'est quand même un rite heu... étrange.

Castiel : Tu penses que c'est un rite ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Andy Gallagher : Mais si, regarde les pas...

Garth Fitzgerald : C'ÉTAIT POUR LA CHASSE

_Gabriel aime ça._

* * *

Gabriel : Je le savais !

Dean Winchester : …La ferme Gabriel.

Castiel : C'est ce que je disais, la chasse est vraiment une pratique assez surprenante.

Crowley : Une référence au nudisme de Dean, Castiel ?

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Sauf ton respect, Dean, ça m'étonne que personne n'aie ''aimé'' cette phrase.

Crowley : Oui, moi aussi. Je trouve qu'elle était assez cool, mon intervention. De toute façon, personne n'apprécie mon humour à sa juste valeur ici.

Gabriel : On ne pouvait pas aimer.

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi ?

Gabriel : Parce que ça nous aurait fait passer pour de gros pervers. Nous ne sommes pas des fangirls. Et puis on en a déjà assez avec notre couple.

Sam Winchester : …Gabriel, de 1) nous ne sommes PAS en couple, de 2) quand on tourne une émission appelée « Casa Erotica », on ne peut pas aspirer à ne pas être pris pour un pervers.

Castiel : Des fangirls ?

Gabriel : Ouais, des machins humains là, des ados (la plupart du temps) bavant, des trucs mous et écœurants. Quoi, vous connaissez pas ?

Castiel : Heu... non.

Gabriel : On les reconnaît à leur tête principalement. Ce sont ceux qui passent leur vie derrière un écran, qui ont des poches en guise de cernes, qui passent leur temps dans une chambre remplie de posters et qui portent pleins de gadgets inutiles en références à leurs idoles. Ils se déplacent en rampant sous une couverture, lorsqu'ils daignent bouger – et quand ils le font c'est le plus souvent pour manger des saloperies ou aller au p'tit coin. Mais attention, il ne faut pas se fier au physique. Si on les met face à leurs idoles, ils peuvent très vite changer de forme (limite une métamorphose mais ne les confondez pas avec des Polymorphes hein ce sont toujours des humains malgré leur apparence douteuse) et commencer à courir très vite – bien plus que vous ne le pensez – pour pouvoir s'accrocher à leur... « dieu » on pourrait presque dire. Et c'est très difficile de t'en détacher, quand ils t'attrapent. Je connais quelqu'un qui s'est fait mordre en tentant d'en décoller un pour aider son ami. Des sales bêtes.

Dean Winchester : …

Gabriel : Et qui donc baveraient en toute logique sur le nudisme de Dean. Ce que nous ne faisons pas.

Castiel : …Cette espèce-là semble assez effrayante. Est-elle si dangereuse que ça ? Je devrai peut-être essayer de faire des recherches pour voir comment s'y prendre.

Sam Winchester : …On peut pas essayer de les éloigner avec du sel ? Si ? Non ? Même pas... ? …Avec de l'eau bénite alors ? …

Dean Winchester : …Si je passe sur le reste de l'histoire, comment tu connais l'existence de ces... trucs ?

Gabriel : Hey ! Dean ! Internet ! Oh, et par ton ami Chuck, aussi.

Sam Winchester : Oh. Ah oui. J'aurais bien aimé oublier ça.

Castiel : Quoi ça ?

Sam Winchester : Ce que Chuck a pu écrire sur nous. Nos « aventures ». Et sur ce que ça a engendré.

* * *

Andy Gallagher : …C'est quoi cette histoire de Dean et de nudisme ?

Dean Winchester : C'EST RIEN ANDY

Gabriel : Je t'enverrai le lien si tu veux.

Garth Fitzgerald : On devait se bourrer la gueule pour attraper un monstre.

Gabriel : Ne me dites pas que c'était sa première bouteille.

Sam Winchester : …Si.

Gabriel : C'était sa première bouteille.

Sam Winchester : Oui.

Garth Fitzgerald : Un shôjo je crois.

Gabriel : …Oh my god.

Dean Winchester : Faites-moi penser à retourner faire une petite visite à Chuck.

* * *

_Chuck Shurley et Gabriel sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Chuck Shurley et Andy Gallagher sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Kevin Tran : Attendez, un shôjo, c'est pas un manga pour jeunes filles ?

Sam Winchester : Ah voilà c'est ça ! Je me demandais pourquoi ça me perturbait un peu, ce nom.

Dean Winchester : …Connaîs pas. Tu lis des mangas pour jeunes filles, Kevin ?

Kevin Tran : …Bah quoi ? Y'en a qui sont pas mal du tout.

Sam Winchester : Oh. Ça me surprend, Dean.

Dean Winchester : De quoi ?

Sam Winchester : Que tu ne connaisses pas.

Dean Winchester : Hin hin.

Sam Winchester : Non mais c'est vrai ! Je suis sérieux.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Avec tous les trucs japonais sur lesquels tu passes ton temps, je pensais que tu connaissais !

Dean Winchester : …

Kevin Tran : Ah bon, tu regardes des animes japonaises, Dean ?

_Gabriel aime ça._

Crowley : Je suis mort et enterré.

* * *

_Chuck Shurley et Kevin Tran sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Charlie Bradbury a joué au test de_ « Mode d'Emploi de la Survie au Surnaturel »._

Andy Gallagher : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

Dean Winchester : Même question.

Charlie Bradbury : Quoi, vous connaissez pas le MESS ?

Andy Gallagher : Le _quoi_ ?

Sam Winchester : Andy, c'est l'abréviation du test.

Andy Gallagher : Aaaah. J'avais pas compris ^^'

Sam Winchester : Oui j'avais bien vu.

Crowley : Je suis curieux de voir ce que c'est.

Meg Master : Idem.

Crowley : …

Meg Master : Quoi ?

Dean Winchester : Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu arrives et qu'en plus tu le supportes, en fait.

Meg Master : ...1) Facebook est un lieu publique. 2) Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec lui, je n'ai fait que dire que j'étais curieuse moi aussi parce que j'avais la flemme d'écrire une phrase en entier. 3) Je ne le supportes pas c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer surtout après tout ce qu'il m'a faite subir. 4) C'est incroyable qu'on ne puisse pas faire un apparition ici sans devoir se justifier !

Dean Winchester : …Bref, ça parle de quoi ton truc, Charlie ?

Charlie Bradbury : Ben, tout est dans le titre. Ce sont des tests pour connaître nos aptitudes en survie dans le monde surnaturel.

Sam Winchester : Oh. Et tu t'en sors ?

Charlie Bradbury : Ça peut aller.

Castiel : On peut tous y jouer ?

Dean Winchester : C'est un site publique Cas', donc oui.

Castiel : Je ne sais pas, je demandais ça comme ça parce que pour vous, c'est nous les êtres surnaturels.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Hé mais c'est vrai en plus.

Gabriel : Nous sommes tout puissants.

Crowley : Non, juste des emplumés.

_Adam Milligan aime ça._

Meg Master : On peut avoir un extrait pour voir le genre ?

Charlie Bradubury : Je vous l'envoie.

_Charlie Bradbury a partagé le site : « Mode d'Emploi de la Survie au Surnaturel »._

_« MODE D'EMPLOI DE LA SURVIE AU SURNATUREL :_

I. Un Loup-Garou se trouve face à vous, très agressif et la bave dégoulinant le long de sa mâchoire :

_a) Vous vous enfuyez le plus rapidement possible._

_b) Vous vous allongez par terre et vous attendez._

_c) Vous foncez à mains nues sur la bête._

_d) Vous foncez avec une arme sur la bête._

_e) Vous n'êtes pas face à un Loup-Garou. _»

* * *

Dean Winchester : …Dites-moi que c'est une blague.

Crowley : Hmm, la description de la bave dégoulinante.

Charlie Bradbury : Je conçois que quelques questions peuvent paraître un peu stupides parfois.

Castiel : Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas mis l'option « Pulvérisez la bête ? »

Dean Winchester : Parce que les anges ne sont pas censés y jouer !

Balthazar : Hey, vous êtes injustes, bandes de xénophobes !

Meg Master : Personnellement je fais la b) ou la a).

Dean Winchester : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Meg Master : Parce que je dépossède le corps ou alors je n'en ai pas le temps, tient.

Crowley : La c) est la plus logique.

Dean Winchester : Non, justement, non, c'est plutôt la plus improbable !

Crowley : Je suis le Roi des Enfers !

Dean Winchester : On ne se prend pas pour Mr. Muscle quand on est Mr. Patate !

_Sam Winchester, Meg Master et deux personnes aiment ça._

Andy Gallagher : Je suppose que je suis le seul à opter pour la a).

Dean Winchester : Il n'y a aucune honte, Andy, un chasseur pourrait aussi la prendre.

Andy Gallagher : Pourquoi tu prends quoi toi ?

Dean Winchester : Heu, la d) ou la a).

Sam Winchester : Idem.

Gabriel : Moi j'opte pour la e).

Sam Winchester : Je l'aurais parié.

Gabriel : Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Sam Winchester : Parce que c'est bien ton genre.

Gabriel : Ah mais non. J'ai une très bonne raison.

Sam Winchester : Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

Gabriel : C'est que je suis ne me trouve non pas face à un Loup-Garou actuellement mais un écran d'ordinateur. Donc théoriquement, j'ai raison.

* * *

Charlie Bradbury : …J'ai coché la a). Ils m'ont mis que la réponse juste était la e).

_Gabriel aime ça._

Gabriel : Ahah ! Je le savais. Je suis le meilleur quand il s'agit de survivre.

* * *

Lucifer a écrit sur le mur de Gabriel « Bon alors, frérot, qu'en est-il de ma proposition ? ».

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Dean Winchester : Gabriel ? De quoi parle Lucifer sur ton mur ?

Sam Winchester : Oui, c'est ce que je me demandais.

Gabriel : …

Sam Winchester : Gaby ?

Gabriel : Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Crowley : J'ai peur pour vous les gars.

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Adam ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Adam Milligan : NON.

Sam Winchester : Quoi, tu fais _encore_ la gueule ?

Adam Milligan : AVEZ-VOUS AU MOINS UNE IDÉE DU TEMPS QUE J'AI PU PASSER LA-BAS ?

Crowley : Mais de quoi il parle encore ?

Dean Winchester : De son séjour dans la cage de Lucifer. Avec Michael.

Adam Milligan : Ah, toi, ne fait pas comme si tu me comprenais !

Dean Winchester : …Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, aucune idée, Gabriel ?

Gabriel : Non.

Sam Winchester : Pour ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'il regarde les messages que Lucifer lui a envoyé. J'ai vu que tu en avais plus de 30, Gaby.

Dean Winchester : Quoi ?! Mais c'est du harcèlement.

Gabriel : Je ne touche plus à ma boite de réception.

Crowley : Au fait comment tu sais ça, le Moose ?

Dean Winchester : Crowley, tu parles à un nerd.

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis pas un nerd. Je vais cliquer pour voir.

Adam Milligan : Je crois que j'ai une vague idée. Mais ça va pas vous plaire.

Dean Winchester : De toute façon tu t'en fiches totalement que ça nous plaise ou pas.

Adam Milligan : Pas faux.

Dean Winchester : Alors ?

Adam Milligan : Bah, Lucifer est assez tordu. Donc, sachant qu'il a appris cette récente histoire de Sabriel sur le net... ça doit être en rapport avec ça.

Dean Winchester : …Merci Sherlock.

Crowley : Le Moose a l'air très pris dans sa lecture.

Gabriel : …Il a dû lire quelque chose de traumatisant.

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Sam ? Sammy ?

Gabriel : …Je viens de me téléporter au Cybercafé. Il était est figé devant son écran et semblait incapable d'écrire un mot de plus. Je crois qu'il a perdu l'usage le reste de bon sens qu'il lui restait.

Adam Milligan : Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais vous allez bien devoir affronter Lucifer un jour où l'autre.

* * *

Johanna Beth Harvelle a écrit sur son mur « J'ai lu les dernières nouvelles sur Facebook. Je suis habituée aux trucs bizarres. Et Internet n'y échappe pas. Mais suis-je la seule à avoir le sentiment d'avoir raté quelques épisodes ? »

_Andy Gallagher, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran et 7 personnes aiment ça._

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Okay. Ça me rassure.

* * *

_Messages privés : Kevin Tran et Chuck Shurley._

Chuck Shurley : Hey, Kevin ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais prophète ?

Kevin Tran : …Oui ? Contre mon gré, mais oui ?

Chuck Shurley : Oh, rien, c'est juste pour t'apporter mon soutient.

Kevin Tran : …C'est-à-dire ?

Chuck Shurley : Hé bien, deux/trois p'tits conseils par exemples.

Kevin Tran : Comme ?

Chuck Shurley : Comme ne jamais contrarier les Winchesters, si tu veux savoir. Ou n'écrit absolument rien sur eux. Rien. (Surtout que j'ai pu voir dans vos dernières conversations que Dean me recherchait maintenant). Ah, et quand un ange explose, fait gaffe à ne pas être à côté. Genre, une fois, je me suis retrouvé avec une molaire coincée dans la barbe pendant une semaine.

* * *

Kevin Tran : …Je n'ai pas de barbe.

Chuck Shurley : Bien ! Bon commencement. Continue comme ça.

Kevin Tran : …

Chuck Shurley : Mais non, ne me remercie pas pour ça voyons. Tu verras, tu te rendras compte que c'est assez utile à savoir.

* * *

Lucifer a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Hey, Sammy ! Gabriel ne répond plus à mes messages. Tu sais s'il a accepté ma proposition ? ».

Sam Winchester : docnfehdskl bvedksvbc ! dsvcbmefds:nvczmsdk

Lucifer : …Articule un peu mieux, Sammy. Je n'ai pas compris un mot.

Dean Winchester : Soit déjà content qu'il te réponde pour une fois.

Lucifer : C'est vrai. Merci Sammy. Maintenant pourrais-tu répondre clairement à ma question ?

Gabriel : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Lucifer.

Lucifer : Ohoh, frangin ! Il faut donc que je parle ici pour que tu apparaisses enfin ? Je commençais à me demander si tu étais vraiment là ou pas.

Gabriel : J'aimerais que tu laisses tout le monde tranquille et que tu ne reviennes plus ici.

Lucifer : Ah, mais non. Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal.

Sam Winchester : TU TRAUMATISES LES GENS PAR TA SIMPLE PRÉSENCE

Lucifer : Pas ma faute si je te pensais plus fort que tu ne l'es, Sammy. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal.

Adam Milligan : Ai-je bien lu ou dois-je retourner dans ma tombe ?

Lucifer : Oh, Adam. Au plaisir de te retrouver.

Adam Milligan : Plaisir partagé le jour où tu seras réduit à néant.

_Sam Winchester et 4 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Kevin Tran aime « les rasoirs ».

_Chuck Shurley aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …What... ?

* * *

Garth Fitzgerald a écrit sur son mur « Hefdh gzofjehdgz$àaeg ae$dorfhuoc vlfed rezdisheuafjqdpzr ef^ùgrkf »

Castiel : Une nouvelle langue ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Balthazar : Ce n'est pas de l'Enochien en tout cas.

Castiel : Non.

Balthazar : Peut-être une langue Terrienne.

Castiel : A moins que les démons n'en aie inventé une ?

Balthazar : …C'est fort possible.

Castiel : Alors il faudrait nous mettre à l'offensive.

Balthazar : En effet. Se préparer à toutes éventualités.

Castiel : Attend. Ça voudrait dire que Garth parle cette nouvelle langue démoniaque ?

Balthazar : Il est peut-être possédé.

Garth Fitzgerald : fee*rg^ht$fokgrfj sfedlisbfdiks

Castiel : Il nous menace ?

Balthazar : C'est une mise en garde ?

Sam Winchester : Heu...

Castiel : Peut-être veut-il négocier.

Sam Winchester : …Les gars, Garth s'est juste effondré sur son clavier totalement bourré et bouge dans son ''sommeil''.

Castiel : Oh.

Balthazar : Toute menace est donc éliminée, alors ?

Sam Winchester : … Balthazar. Il n'y a jamais eut aucune menace. Juste de la bière.

Ash' : Bière ? Quelqu'un veut qu'on se prenne une bière ?

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

* * *

Gabriel : …Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que je pleure. Mais qu'est-ce que je pleure.

* * *

Lucifer a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Bon, pas que, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir : comptez-vous leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? »

Sam Winchester : …De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ?

Sam Winchester : Et arrête de toujours écrire sur mon mur. Je suis pas ton frère, moi !

Gabriel : …Merci de ton soutient, Sammy.

Lucifer : C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir parler plus rapidement à Gabriel, et ça s'appelle Sammy.

Andy Gallagher : Une bonne nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dean Winchester : En fait, à ta place, Andy, j'interviendrais pas.

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je me demande qui sont ces gens avec des pseudos étranges. En fait, je dois avouer que j'ai peur de m'entendre dire que ce ne sont actuellement pas des pseudos.

_Lucifer et Death aiment ça._

Andy Gallagher : Oh, une collègue.

Charlie Bradbury : J'ai vu qu'il y avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer ? Pour une fois que ça arrive dans l'année, ça m'intéresse.

Sam Winchester : Et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler tous Sammy. Dean est le seul à pouvoir m'appeler comme ça.

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Crowley : Pff. Favoritisme. Tu pourrais au moins accepter que Gabriel t'appelle comme ça.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Lucifer : Oh, Crowley ! quelle joie de te voir ici de même. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui viennent sur ton mur, Sammy.

_[Crowley est maintenant hors-ligne.]_

* * *

Johanna Beth Harvelle a créé le groupe « Les Hors-Sujets – ou ceux qui se sentent perdus dans ces conversations de fous. »

_Andy Gallagher, Ellen Harvelle, Chuck Shurley, Gabriel, Kevin Tran, Garth Fitzgerald, Charlie Bradbury et Ash' ont rejoint le groupe._

Dean Winchester : …Y'en a qui n'ont pas leur place dans ce groupe.

Gabriel : Bon, de quoi tu parles à la fin, Lucifer ?

Lucifer : Tu ne regardes jamais tes messages ?

Sam Winchester : Hum, actuellement, c'est moi qui les regarde.

_Balthazar, Lucifer et 5 personnes aiment ça._

Lucifer : …

Gabriel : Sam, toi qui veut stopper le Sabriel, tu viens de le multiplier par 10.

Lucifer : Je voulais savoir quand exactement est-ce que vous préfériez organiser votre mariage, c'est tout !

Dean Winchester : …

Andy Gallagher : …

Johanna Beth Harvelle : …

Charlie Bradbury : …

Balthazar : …

Sam Winchester : …

Gabriel : …

Meg Master : YAY ! SABRIEL POWAAAAA !

Sam Winchester : …Je sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus. De découvrir que je vais me marier avec l'Archange Gabriel ou d'apprendre que... Meg – qui se faisait très discrète dernièrement – est une grande shipeuse de Sabriel.

* * *

_Messages du groupe « Les Hors-Sujets – ou ceux qui se sentent perdus dans ces conversations de fous. »_

Ellen Harvelle : Je ne sais pas vous, mais je crois qu'il y a plusieurs petites choses qu'il faudrait qu'on m'explique sur ce site.

Ash' : Je trouve ça bien qu'il y ait autant de bière, faudrait qu'on en prévoit plus souvent.

Ellen Harvelle : …Ash', ne me dit pas que tu as trouvé le...

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Maman, les cartons de bières ont disparu de la cave.

Ellen Harvelle : …

Ash' : Je croyais que c'était pour une fête !

Ellen Harvelle : Ah ? Et en quel honneur ?

Ash' : Heu... En mon honneur ?

Ellen Harvelle : …Laisse tomber. Tu en achèteras d'autres toi-même tient.

Andy Gallagher : Tout ce que j'ai compris, personnellement, c'est le Sabriel.

Gabriel : Hé, il n'y a pas que ça, quand même.

Andy Gallagher : Oui, enfin, leur prochain mariage. C'est super sympa d'ailleurs. On est invités ?

Gabriel : Hey, on va pas organiser un vrai mariage !

Andy Gallagher : …Je viens de réaliser que j'étais pote avec l'Archange Gabriel.

Kevin Tran : …On ne peut pas être pote avec un ange (ou même un archange !).

Andy Gallagher : Si parfaitement ! La preuve : on est ami sur Facebook.

Chuck Shurley : Être ami avec quelqu'un sur un site internet ne veut pas forcément dire être réellement son ami dans la vraie vie !

Andy Gallagher : Non, mais la meilleure preuve encore : je suis le témoin de l'union de Sam et Gabriel.

Gabriel : Hein ?

Andy Gallagher : Alleeeeeer ! C'est l'événement le plus Historique de l'Histoire dans l'Histoire, ça ! Être le témoin de l'Archange Biblique et d'un Chasseur, c'est tellement cool !

Garth Fitzgerald : Quoi ? Hey, moi aussi je veux être témoin ! Je suis un super ami de Sam !

Gabriel : En fait, je sais plus trop pourquoi je fais partie de ce groupe.

Charlie Bradbury : Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un intrus.

Ash' : Est-ce qu'il y aura de la bière à la célébration ?

* * *

_[Petits cours de mises à jour pour notre ami Lucifer avec le professeur Ruby]._

Lucifer : Sabriel ?

Ruby : La relation Sam/Gabriel.

Lucifer : Oooh. Joli nom, pour le coup.

Ruby : Il existe aussi la relation Destiel.

Dean Winchester : …...

Lucifer : ?

Ruby : Dean/Castiel.

Lucifer : …Dieu existe.

* * *

_Messages privés : Lucifer et Dean Winchester._

Lucifer : Dean

Dean Winchester : …Pourquoi m'écrire en privé ?

Lucifer : Hé bien, j'ai pensé...

Lucifer : Je veux bien respecter votre intimité mais...

Dean Winchester : …

Lucifer : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Castiel et toi étiez aussi en couple ? Tu sais, pour vous aussi je peux faire quelque chose, comme par exemple, tu vois, avec Sam et Gabriel, j'ai...

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Dean Winchester : Je veux mourir.

Sam Winchester : Courage Dean. Ça va aller.

Dean Winchester : … « dit celui qui est le moins bien placé pour me rassurer. »

Adam Milligan : Comment se passe la préparation de votre mariage, Sam ?

Sam Winchester : …Je veux mourir.

* * *

Lucifer participe à l'événement « Mariage de Sam Winchester et Gabriel »

Bobby Singer : …Je me suis seulement absenté deux semaines. Deux petites semaines. Et voilà ce que je vois quand je reviens.

Bobby Singer : …Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la décence de m'expliquer ?

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ~

Oh, j'aimerai ajouter un dernier mot (promis après je pars !)

Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandés un peu plus de Destiel. Bon, il est vrai que je suis vraiment dans ma période Sabriel. Mais je n'oublie pas le Destiel en fait, hein. Pas du tout comme vous avez pu le voir à la fin. Notre Sabriel n'en finit pas, et notre Destiel va commencer à prendre son envol également. Cette fin de chapitre vous le prouve bien, nan ? D:

Voilà. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant les personnages et tout et tout.

Une review pour la mauvaise élève que je suis afin de me prouver que je n'ai pas passé mon temps à écrire ce chapitre au lieu de travailler pour rien... ?

Merci à vous pour tous vos encouragements et vos reviews et vos vues et vos favoris et vos follows et... et... et vous quoi. Merci !


	7. Les préparatifs

Bien le bonjour ! Comment ça "enfin" ? Hrmm.

C'est vrai que je vous dois des excuses. J'avais dit "En pause jusqu'en [début] juillet" et je suis en retard d'un mois. Et je suis même juste en retard tout court. Mes raisons : j'avais du mal à me dépatouiller sur les personnages sur ce chapitre et à trouver des petits trucs, j'avais un bac, j'avais une vie, j'avais d'autres fics en cours (et la majorité sont pour Supernatural alors ne râlez pas ;-; ) et ceux qui les lisent savent très bien que je fais mon possible pour écrire chacune d'entre elles au plus vite.

QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT. Merci à vous pour votre "fidélité", soit vos favoris, follows, et reviews ! Je vous souhaite ici et maintenant une très bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez toujours~

* * *

**Les préparatifs**

* * *

Dean aime « les tartes à la myrtille ».

_Gabriel et Castiel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Oh ? Un nouvel amateur de tartes ?

Gabriel : Hé bien, en réalité ça me fait penser à une scène dans l'un des épisodes de « Casa Erotica », je...

Dean Winchester : OKAY OKAY C'EST BON TAIS-TOI LAISSE-NOUS, MOI ET MES INNOCENTES PENSÉES SUR LES TARTES AUX MYRTILLES

Castiel : J'en connais de très bonnes, en France, en Alsace, près de l'Allemagne. Elles sont d'un goût... succulentes.

Dean Winchester : …Sam. Sammy.

Sam Winchester : Oui ?

Dean Winchester : Notre prochain voyage. France. Alsace. On part dans une heure.

* * *

_Messages privés : Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester._

Sam Winchester : Tu es sérieux, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : On ne peut plus. La tarte à la myrtille, mon vieux. La tarte à la myrtille.

Sam Winchester : Dean.

Dean Winchester : Oui ?

Sam Winchester : Dean, c'est en France.

Dean Winchester : Oui ?

Sam Winchester : Nous sommes en Amérique.

Dean Winchester : Et alors ?

Sam Winchester : …Comment tu comptes y aller ?

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Oui. L'avion.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : …Dean ?

Dean Winchester : …La nage, mon vieux. La nage.

* * *

_Sam Winchester a été identifié sur une photo._

Dean Winchester : O.M.G

Crowley : OH GOD

Bobby Singer : O.O

Castiel : C'est... Sam ?

Sam Winchester : Bon dieu

Gabriel : Choquant n'est-ce pas ?

Dean Winchester : SAM C'EST BIEN TOI ?

Bobby Singer : Désolé, Sam, mais tu ressembles vraiment à un clown comme ça.

_Gabriel, Crowley et Dean Winchester aiment ça._

Gabriel : Ironie du sort.

Sam Winchester : IRONIE DE RIEN DU TOUT ! GABRIEL JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI

Gabriel : Rôh si on peut même plus s'amuser !

Sam Winchester : Mais oui tout paraît clair maintenant. Je me disais bien que ne pas avoir été surpris comme ça paraissait trop beau. Quand on est dans une posture humiliante, on se fait TOUJOURS surprendre. Parce que le passe-temps favoris du sort est de toujours vous foutre la honte quand il le peut.

Dean Winchester : Je confirme.

Gabriel : Aller Sam, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat, c'est du passé maintenant.

Dean Winchester : Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir partagé ça ou si je reste traumatisé. Sam, ne compte pas sur moi pour te regarder sérieusement sans pouffer de rire dans les prochains jours qui suivront. Digne d'une Mission Impossible.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Sam Winchester : Gabe, je peux te traîner en justice pour ça.

Gabriel : Ah bon ? Tu crois que des petits humains tels que toi peuvent m'attraper et me traîner au tribunal ? Moi ? Un Archange ? Et pour un homme qui, en passant, est censé être mort et est un criminel recherché depuis quelques temps maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Hmm ?

Sam Winchester : … Je te hais.

Bobby Singer : Écoute Sam ça ne te vas pas siiii mal que ça...

Crowley : Tu rigoles ? On dirait qu'un pétard lui a explosé à la figure et que ses cheveux ont roussi en conséquence.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Gabriel : Une véritable œuvre d'art.

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : J'ai enregistrée l'image dieu je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire

Gabriel : Personnellement je trouve que ça rend plutôt bien en fond d'écran.

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Sam Winchester : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Gabriel : Tu es trop grand. Voilà. T'avais qu'à pas me chercher.

Sam Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

* * *

Lucifer : … Qu'avez-vous fait à mon vassal attitré

Sam Winchester : Laissez-moi tranquille pour l'amour de dieu.

Dean Winchester : Sam, je crois que cette prière est plutôt inappropriée ici.

Lucifer : Mais vous l'avez défiguré

Sam Winchester : … Mes cheveux ne sont pas ma figure.

Gabriel : Mais parfois on pourrait le croire quand tu ne te coiffes pas.

Lucifer : Je vais vomir.

Dean Winchester : On m'avait dit que les roux n'avaient pas d'âme. Je pensais que c'était du racisme envers les gens aux cheveux roux. Et puis je vois la réaction de Lucifer.

Sam Winchester : …

Lucifer : Au secours mes yeux brûlent. Supprimez-moi cette photo. Je vous l'ordonne. Maintenant.

Sam Winchester : Attend. Tu ne supportes pas cette couleur ?

Lucifer : Les propos de ton frère ne sont qu'aberrations. Les roux ont bien une âme, comme tout le monde. Cette couleur immonde ne te va absolument pas. En fait, ça fait presque peur. C'est trop fushia. Yeurk. Je refuse de vous marier toi et Gabriel si tu portes cette crinière.

Sam Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Gabriel.

Sam Winchester : Chez moi ce soir à 20h. Rapporte ton shampoing de couleur, y'a du travail.

* * *

_Bela et Ash' sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : What the hell... ?

Dean Winchester : J'ai dû mal lire.

Bela : Hey, salut Dean !

Dean Winchester : C'est pas possible. Ash', tu nous trahis ?!

Bela : Où est la traîtrise dans l'amitié ?

Dean Winchester : Une fille comme toi ne peut pas avoir d'amis.

Bela : Outch, mesure tes paroles Dean tu pourrais heurter mes sentiments.

Dean Winchester : Ash' !

Ash' : Tout ceux qui partagent une bière sont des amis, Dean. Tu le sais bien.

_Lucifer aime ça._

Dean Winchester : …D'où il sort celui-là.

* * *

_Messages privés : Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester._

Sam Winchester : Enfin, Dean, t'es pas sérieux ?! Tu vas pas aller en France !

Dean Winchester : Sammy. C'est la tarte aux myrtilles. Je ne comprends pas moi pourquoi tu ne comprends pas. C'est pourtant très clair.

Sam Winchester : …MAIS C'EST QU'UNE TARTE

Dean Winchester : Aux myrtilles. Une tarte, aux myrtilles.

Sam Winchester : …Dean. Si on va en France, on n'ira certainement pas à la nage.

Dean Winchester : …Et pourquoi ?

Sam Winchester : …Tu poses sérieusement la question ? …Non en fait ne répond pas.

Dean Winchester : Et donc ?

Sam Winchester : On prendra l'avion, ou rien du tout, si tu veux tellement y aller.

Dean Winchester : …Jamais.

Sam Winchester : Bien. C'est réglé.

* * *

_Messages privés : Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester._

Dean Winchester : Sammy ! La tarte aux myrtilles d'Alsace ! Allez, quoi !

Sam Winchester : …Mais c'est pas possible. Mais tu es possédé ou quoi ?! Hein ?! Qui es-tu ? Un vieux démon qui avait le rêve de construire le palais des tartes à la myrtille comme Willy Wonka avec sa fabrique de chocolats ?!

Dean Winchester : … Sinon y'a le bateau ?

Sam Winchester : Cette conversation ne mène à rien, Dean. Non c'est non. On ne va pas aller en France pour une tarte.

Dean Winchester : … OH JE SAIS

Sam Winchester : … J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore

Dean Winchester : On a un ange, mon vieux. On a un ange.

* * *

_Messages privés : Charlie Bradbury et Ash'._

Ash' : Charlie, je sais très bien que tu as infiltré mon ordi.

Charlie Bradbury : Roh, c'était juste pour voir quelles étaient les dernières recherches que Sam et Dean t'avaient demandé, rien de grave.

Ash' : On aurait pu en discuter avec une bière de l'amitié :D

Charlie Bradbury : Je ne suis pas aussi friande de ce breuvage que toi !

Ash' : Sauf quand tu es avec Dorothy.

Charlie Bradbury : …

Charlie Bradbury : Comment tu sais ça ?

Ash' : Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir infiltrer des ordinateurs :D

Kevin Tran : Non, définitivement pas :D

Ash' : …

Charlie Bradbury : ...

* * *

Lucifer a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait »

Castiel : Ne pas faire quoi ?

Dean Winchester : C'est toujours ce que je pense ?

Sam Winchester : Trop tard.

Lucifer : Non.

Sam Winchester : Bien sûr que si.

Lucifer : Tu n'as pas osé.

Sam Winchester : Tu me prends pour qui ?

Castiel : Encore cette histoire de coloration ?

Gabriel : Yep.

Lucifer : Gabriel tu as osé.

Sam Winchester : Heu c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Lucifer : Ne le défend pas, tout est de sa faute.

Gabriel : Hein ?

Dean Winchester : Sammy dis-moi que c'est une blague tu n'es pas vraiment roux hein ?

Lucifer : GABRIEL TU ES VRAIMENT ALLÉ CHEZ MON VAISSEAUX LUI FAIRE UNE COLORATION HIER SOIR ?

Sam Winchester : Je ne connaissais pas la marque qu'il avait utilisée et je n'avais pas envie de me risquer à en prendre une autre qui pourrait peut-être m'aller même si j'en doute fortement. Donc oui j'avais besoin de lui.

Gabriel : C'était moins drôle que la première fois. C'était plus amusant de voir ta réaction.

Lucifer : Donc Gabriel est vraiment allé chez Sam hier soir.

Sam Winchester : Alors ? Ça veut dire que notre « mariage » est annulé ?

Lucifer : Absolument pas. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez enfin passé un petit moment ensemble, surtout pour prendre une douche.

Sam Winchester : Hein ? Quoi ?

Lucifer : On se voit demain pour ta cérémonie, Sammy ~

Sam Winchester : LUCIFER ?!

Dean Winchester : …On peut dire qu'il a bien réussit son coup, là.

Sam Winchester : LUCIFER !

Sam Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Gabriel. Dis-moi que tu ne le savais pas.

Gabriel : Je ne le savais pas.

Sam Winchester : Merci.

Gabriel : De rien.

Sam Winchester : On est bien dans la merde.

Gabriel : N'est-ce pas.

Sam Winchester : …Tu t'en fous, hein.

Gabriel : Il faudrait que je trouve un jour un moyen discret de te rapetisser, ça devient vraiment gênant.

Sam Winchester : N'y songe même pas.

* * *

Sam Winchester : … Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur le shampoing qui annule la couleur. Help.

_Lucifer et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : J'aurai jamais cru voir ces deux-là aimer une chose en commun.

Sam Winchester : … Sous-entends-tu que je suis une chose ?

Dean Winchester : Shht, je me comprends.

* * *

_Messages privés : Crowley et Meg Master._

Meg Master : Vieux dégénéré.

Crowley : Harpie blonde.

Meg Master : … brune

Meg Master : Gros tas d'viandes.

Crowley : Brune, blonde, pareil au même.

Meg Master : Moine mal rasé.

Crowley : Chienne de prostituée.

Meg Master : … Abruti castré

* * *

Castiel a écrit sur son mur « Aimez-vous les-uns les autres. »

Crowley : …

Meg Master : ...

Gabriel : …

Lucifer : …

Castiel : La Bible écrite par les Hommes peut parfois se trouver très intéressante.

Crowley : Pauvre, pauvre petit ange naïf.

Castiel : Hey, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais très bien qu'il y a des cas désespérés comme toi.

_Meg Master aime ça._

Gabriel : O-Outch.

Crowley : …

Lucifer : …Satan sort du corps de ce corps.

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Balthazar : C'était méchant.

Gabriel : Je suis choqué.

Dean Winchester : Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus.

Gabriel : Qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit frère.

Dean Winchester : Attendez je fais une capture d'écran !

* * *

Sam Winchester aime « les laptop ».

Gabriel : Étonnant.

Dean Winchester : Nerd.

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis pas un nerd. J'aime passer du temps dessus, ce n'est pas un péché, mais un loisir.

Dean Winchester : Nerd.

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis pas un nerd.

Dean Winchester : Nerd.

Sam Winchester : Bon, tu peux arrêter avec ça ?!

Dean Winchester : Geek.

_Gabriel aime ça._

* * *

_Messages du groupe Team Free Will._

Dean Winchester : Hey Cas' ! Tu peux m'emmener en France vite fait juste pour qu'on aille manger une tarte aux myrtilles ?

Castiel : Bien sûr Dean.

Dean Winchester : Super.

Castiel : Tu viens avec nous, Sam ?

Dean Winchester : Tu ne peux pas rater ça, Sammy. Les tartes aux myrtilles, c'est...

Sam Winchester : Allez-y. Ne m'envoyez pas de cartes postales. Et restez-y. Et tu as mon autorisation pour perdre Dean, Cas'. Non, en fait je peux même te payer si tu veux.

* * *

Lucifer a écouté la musique « The Unforgiven » de Metalica.

Castiel : Très bonne chanson.

Dean Winchester : …

Crowley : Ironie, quand tu nous tiens...~

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « les Anges ».

Gabriel : …

Balthazar : …

Kevin Tran : ...

Crowley : …

Lucifer : …

Castiel : Je suis heureux de voir que tu aimes notre espèce, Dean !

Sam Winchester : Dean, arrête avec cette histoire de tartes !

Dean Winchester : Jamais !

Crowley : Il aurait dû mettre « un ange ».

_Gabriel, Lucifer, Balthazar, Kevin Tran et Sam Winchester aiment ça._

* * *

Ellen Harvelle a visité le site _fusils-de-chasses_utile&amp;précis . com_

Bobby Singer : Une grande chasse en prévision ?

Ellen Harvelle : Oui, et une belle.

Bobby Singer : Quelle espèce.

Ellen Harvelle : L'homme.

Bobby Singer : …

Bobby Singer : Pardon ?!

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Maman, je t'ai dit mille fois que c'était une VRAIE égratinure ! Sam et Dean n'ont rien à faire là-dedans !

Ellen Harvelle : Mais bien sûr ma fille, je te crois. Dans ce cas-là, POURQUOI NE SE MONTRENT-ILS PAS LES LÂCHES ?!

Johanna Beth Harvelle : ILS SONT PAS FOUS !

* * *

_Messages privés : Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester._

Dean Winchester : Sammy, tu veux vraiment pas venir manger une tarte avec nous ?

Sam Winchester : Étouffe-toi avec.

* * *

_Dean Winchester et Benny Lafitte sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Messages privés : Sam Winchester et Gabriel_

Gabriel : Hey Sammy ! J'ai appris que Cas' et Dean t'avaient lâchement abandonnés pour une tarte aux myrtilles. Ça te dirait de venir t'empiffrer de friandises avec moi ?

Sam Winchester : Tu veux dire : que je vienne chez toi pour qu'on réfléchisse à un moyen d'éviter ce mariage catastrophique qui nous tombe dessus organisé par ton dingue de frangin ?

Gabriel : Mouais. M'enfin c'est plus fun de se bourrer de confiseries et de faire de la natation dedans. Ça élimine les calories que tu prends en les mangeant.

Sam Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : En bref ça sert à rien.

Gabriel : Tu as compris le concept.

Sam Winchester : S'il y a quoique se soit aux myrtilles je me barre.

Gabriel : Deal.

Sam Winchester : J'arrive.

* * *

Bon, je sais qu'il est relativement plus court que le chapitre précédant, mais j'avais déjà assez de mal dessus avec tout ces personnages. Je suis bien consciente qu'il manque beaucoup de gens, tels qu'Adam par exemple, mais bon vous les aurez plus au chapitre d'après ^^

J'espère que, malgré l'attente, il vous aura plu ! Une petite review est la plus que bienvenue :3

A bientôt,

**Plume-now**


	8. Premier mariage

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'ai enfin réussi à poster. Vous croyez que j'avais oublié cette fic pendant 14 mois ? Absolument pas. Je pleurais sur mon dossier que j'écrivais petit à petit. Oui, je me suis arrachée les mains pour pouvoir vous écrire huit/neuf minables petites pages, un seul petit chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je suis juste trop heureuse de pas avoir abandonné et d'avoir réussi à poster la suite. Sisi.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Tan**, qui est la personne qui même après 1 an et deux mois, n'a pas arrêté de me demander la suite. Ensuite, je remercie **Smilie** (Cas-Cas) pour ses idées qui m'ont déjà données quelques trucs pour le chapitre suivant. En espérant que je mettrai moins de temps à l'écrire - ahahahah. Hrm. Quoiqu'il en soit. Il manque des personnages, mais wow, 11 saisons de SPN, c'est pas facile non plus. Je sais qui il manque, et je compte les faire plus apparaître au prochain, mais si vous avez quand même envie de voir plus une personne, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Ah, et me donner votre avis est bien entendu encouragé !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture~

* * *

**"PREMIER" MARIAGE**

* * *

_Castiel et Fangirl2014 sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : Cas' ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'accepter tout le monde !

Castiel : L'idéalisation de Père était une paix sincère et universelle. Pour se faire nous nous devons d'être amicaux avec tout le monde.

Gabriel : J'aurai presque envie de te demander un dessin !

Castiel : Mes aptitudes artistiques sont plutôt limitées.

Dean Winchester : Pas autant que celles de Sam.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Sam Winchester : Hey !

Dean Winchester : Dois-je te rappeler ce jour où nous avons interrogé une victime et que tu as fait semblant de dresser un portrait robot ? Hé ben t'aurais pu au moins t'appliquer !

Sam Winchester : Essaie de faire mieux pour voir.

Dean Winchester : Ce n'est pas très compliqué.

Meg Master : Moi je trouve ça très courageux de la part de Castiel.

_Castiel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : …

Ruby : Les anges perdent foi tandis que les démons se mettent à croire. Le monde devient fou.

_Lucifer aime ça._

Bobby Singer : « Dis celle qui a tout mis en œuvre pour déclencher l'Apocalypse ».

_Lucifer aime ça._

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « Little Bastard ».

_Gabriel aime ça._

Johanna Beth Harvelle : C'est une... voiture ? Qui appellerait sa voiture comme ça ? Qui appellerait _tout simplement_ sa voiture ?

Dean Winchester : Hey ! Un peu de respect pour James Dean, merci bien !

Gabriel : Les tarés qui portent le nom de Dean, apparemment.

Dean Winchester : … Je refuse de me faire insulter par toi.

Gabriel : Quand j'ai insulté Joseph, il l'a bien pris.

Dean Winchester : Joseph ?

Gabriel : Père, tu es donc inculte à ce point ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Jésus, Marie, Joseph ?

Dean Winchester : Tu as insulté Joseph ? TOI ?

Sam Winchester : … Mais... pourquoi Gabriel. Pourquoi.

Gabriel : Il était sourd ! Il écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait ! C'était crevant à la fin !

Dean Winchester : Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, t'es increvable.

_Lucifer aime ça._

Gabriel : Merci.

Dean Winchester : C'était pas un compliment.

Gabriel : Merci.

Dean Winchester : … Sortez-moi de ce monde de fous.

Adam Millighan : J'ai eu un fou rire en lisant ça.

Kevin Tran : Tu ne dois pas être le seul...

* * *

Abaddon a regardé « Game Of Thrones ».

Dean Winchester : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Charlie Bradbury : Boromiiiir T_T

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Hey, pas de spoiles, je viens de commencer !

Balthazar : A la fin il meurt.

_Gabriel, Crowley et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Johanna Beth Harvelle : HEIN ?

Charlie Bradbury : Laisse tomber il dit ça à tout le monde u.u

Gabriel : J'ai vu les trois premières saisons, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde aime autant Jean Neige, il n'est pas si spécial.

Dean Winchester : … Pardon ?

Dean Winchester : « Jean Neige » ?

Gabriel : Hey, Dean, tu apprenais quoi à l'école ? C'est la traduction Française de « Jon Snow ».

Abaddon : J'aime bien l'idée de cette série.

Crowley : Sans blague

Balthazar : Abaddon VS Crowley : Game Of Thrones...

Dean Winchester : Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es une adepte des décapitations toi.

Abaddon : …

Abaddon : Toi.

Abaddon : Tu es mort.

_Death aime ça._

* * *

_Sam Winchester aime « Gandhi »._

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Dean stop

Bobby Singer : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sam Winchester : Je l'entends rire de là où je suis.

Gabriel : Il était sympa, Gandhi. Un peu têtu et coincé, mais cool.

Sam Winchester : … Attend pardon ? Tu l'as rencontré ?

Gabriel : Évidemment.

Dean Winchester : Du coup tu sais pourquoi Sam est végétarien maintenant, l'emplumé.

Dean Winchester : OH MON DIEU GABRIEL VIENT D'APPARAITRE DANS LE MOTEL

_Lucifer aime ça._

Gabriel : Sam m'a appelé. Sam m'a _prié_.

_Lucifer et 75 shippeurs de Sabriel aiment ça._

Gabriel : Il m'a coincé dans un feu sacré et m'a obligé à lui raconter tout ce que je savais sur Gandhi !

Lucifer : Tu es faible, mon frère.

Gabriel : … Je ne pouvais pas savoir

Lucifer : Faible

Gabriel : …

Lucifer : Faible.

_Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester et Bobby Singer aiment ça._

* * *

Rowena a créé « Le Club des Rousses ».

_Abaddon et Anna ont été ajoutée._

Charlie : … J'ai peur.

* * *

_Sam Winchester et Gabriel sont maintenant mariés._

Lucifer : SABRIEL IS CANON

Dean Winchester : Apocalypse saison 2, le (re)commencement.

Abaddon : Y'a même pas eu de vrai mariage. Je suis très déçue.

* * *

_Gabriel s'appelle maintenant Gabriel Trickster._

* * *

_Sam Winchester s'appelle maintenant Sam Trickster._

Bobby Singer : … What the fuck

* * *

Sam Trickster a partagé sur le mur de Gabriel Trickster « You'll Be Okay » de _A Great Big World._

Lucifer : I ship it.

Lucifer : _[a posté un lien de la chanson « I SHIP IT »]_

Charlie : J'AI LU « I SHIP IT »

Charlie Bradbury : DES GENS QUI CONNAISSENT LE LANGAGE DE LA FANGIRL

Charlie Bradbury : QUI EST-CE ?

Balthazar : Hu, suffit que tu lises le nom de la personne qui a posté peut-être ?

Charlie Bradbury : … Est-ce que c'est Satan

Ruby : Les fangirls ont vendu leur âme...

Charlie Bradbury : Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait

Ruby : Tu es rousse

Charlie Bradbury : Et alors ?

Ruby : ... Je sais pas.

Charlie Bradbury : … Génial.

Johanna Beth Harvelle : C'est pas une reprise de la chanson « I Love It » ?

Lucifer : Silence, humaine.

Johanna Beth Harvelle : …

* * *

_Messages privés : Sam Trickster et Gabriel Trickster_

Sam Trickster : Je suis vraiment désolé

_[vu par Gabriel Trickster]_

Sam Trickster : Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je suis vraiment désolé !

_[vu par Gabriel Trickster]_

Sam Trickster: … Allez, je sais que tu es là ! Dis quelque chose Gabe !

_[vu par Gabriel Trickster]_

Sam Trickster : …

Sam Trickster : Tu m'en veux à ce point de t'avoir ridiculisé ainsi ?

Sam Trickster : Ok, je sais que Lucifer a vraiment pas été sympa cette fois – après tout, droguer nos sucreries, et plus généralement notre nourriture, c'est pas génial, et qui aurait cru que toi aussi tu tomberais dans les vapes ? – mais ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que « Confiseries Endiablées » était géré par Lucifer ?!

Gabriel Trickster : … « Confiseries _Endiablées_ »

Sam Trickster : Et puis, on t'a jamais dit qu'un mariage non approuvé n'était pas un véritable mariage ? On peut très bien, heu, l'annuler !

Gabriel Trickster : Tu veux dire, _divorcer _?

Sam Trickster : Oui.

Gabriel Trickster : Hein ? Mais pas question ! Maintenant j'ai le droit d'être sur ton dos 24h/24, je vais pas m'en priver !

Sam Trickster : … Tu te fous de moi

* * *

_Dean et Caïn sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Crowley : Faux cul.

* * *

Dean Winchester a écouté la musique « Monster » de _Imagine Dragons._

* * *

Dean Winchester a écouté la musique « Monster » de _Skillet._

* * *

Sam Winchester a publié sur le mur de Dean Winchester : « Pourquoi D_e_stiel et pas D_ea_stiel ? »

Dean Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Sam, dehors.

* * *

Dean Winchester a écouté la musique « Monster » de _Eminem_

Sam Winchester : … Arrête ça

* * *

Michael a créé le groupe « Angels from Heaven ».

_Castiel, Lucifer et Gadreel font partis de ce groupe._

Gabriel : Dis, frangin, t'es sûr que le titre du groupe ça serait pas plutôt « The Outsiders » ?

Balthazar : Aouch, c'était méchant.

_Raphael aime ça._

* * *

_Castiel et Fangirl2009 sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Fangirl2009 : OH MON DIEU CASTIEL JE T'AIME OH MON DIEU JE L'AI EN AMI OH MON DIEU IOHEFJHDEJNksjnzjdbenofned

Dean Winchester : … Castiel, je t'avais prévenu.

Balthazar : En plus c'est des tenaces celles-là. Elles étaient là depuis le commencement. Elle te lâchera jamais. T'es foutu, mon frère. Paix à ton âme. Enfin, ta grâce.

Castiel : Elle m'apparaît comme une personne très sympathique.

Sam Winchester : Jusqu'au moment où elle te demandera un bout de cheveux ou à toucher ton trench-coat et essayer ta cravate.

Gabriel : Sam, tu pues le vécu.

Sam Winchester : kufkufBECKYkufkuf

Dean Winchester : AH NON PAS LA CRAVATE

Charlie Bradbury : Oh ? Dean tu as quelque chose à dire ? Hmm ?

Dean Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Non mais c'est juste que... la cravate, déjà, il la porte depuis tellement longtemps, elle doit être bousillée, je sais pas, et puis, les cheveux, non, enfin, comment dire, c'est... BREF.

Charlie Bradbury : [a partagé le lien de la chanson « True Love » de Pink] IT MUST BE TRUUUUUE LOVE~

[Dean Winchester a supprimé le commentaire « AH NON PAS LA CRAVATE »]

[Dean Winchester a supprimé le commentaire « Non mais c'est juste que... la cravate […] c'est... BREF. »]

Charlie Bradbury : Hey ! Triche ! Triiiiche ! TRIIIICHE !

Gabriel : Pas d'problème, j'ai la situation en main, les captures d'écrans, y'a qu'ça d'vrai !

_Charlie Bradbury aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Tu me le paieras.

Sam Winchester : A vrai dire, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui va le payer, Dean xD

_Gabriel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Sam, traître.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Gabriel : Rhô, mais tu dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même tu sais, Dean-o, personne ne t'a obligé à commenter ça... héhéhéhéhéhé

_Balthazar, Lucifer et 47 autres shippeurs de Destiels aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : … « shippeurs de Destiel »

_Gabriel et Charlie Bradbury aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : … COMMENT VOUS FAITES POUR FAIRE APPARAÎTRE CE GENRE DE TRUCS SUR FACEBOOK ?!

Sam Winchester : Ben... avec tout le monde qu'il y a, c'est une sorte de ''réseau surnaturel''.

Castiel : Elle demande à ce qu'on se rencontre.

_Fangirl2009 aime ça._

Balthazar : Fuis

Dean Winchester : N'y va surtout pas !

Fangirl2009 : Je sais des choses qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soupçonne !

Dean Winchester : Ah oui ? Et comment le pourrais-tu ?

Fangirl2009 : Je suis une fangirl.

Dean Winchester : Ne l'écoute pas Cas' !

Fangirl2009 : Vous pouvez toujours vous téléporter si ça ne vous plaît pas, ô Ange du Seigneur.

Castiel : Voyons Dean on ne fait rien de mal !

_Fangirl2009 aime ça._

Fangirl2009 : J'ai des hamburgers. Et du chocolat. Et pleins de posters qui pourraient vous intéresser.

_Castiel aime ça._

Gabriel : Sous-entendu « J'ai des choses sur _Ton Dean_ ».

_Balthazar, Fangirl2009 et 2 autres shippeurs de Destiel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Quoiquoi ?

Dean Winchester : Cas' ! Ne me dis pas que tu y vas ! Tu ne pourras plus jamais rentrer ! Gabriel dis quelque chose !

Gabriel : T'as qu'à aller le chercher si tu tiens tant que ça à lui, Dean-o.

_Fangirl2009 et 358 shippeurs de Destiel aiment ça._

Balthazar : Oh mon Dieu leur nombre augmente en à peine quelques secondes c'est terrifiant

Sam Winchester : Il a demandé de l'aide à Gabriel. Oh mon Dieu. Je suis en larmes. Dean a donc perdu tout espoir.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : C'est pas possible on est jamais aidé ! Cas' ! Cas', je t'interdis d'y aller !

Dean Winchester : Cas ! Tu me lis ?!

Dean Winchester : ...Cas' ?

_Gabriel, Balthazar et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

Gabriel : « Je t'interdis d'y aller » si ça c'est pas une marque de possession !

Lucifer : Et sinon pour toi et Sam, Gabriel...

_Dean Winchester, Ruby et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

Gabriel : …

Sam Winchester : Heu, j'ai oublié j'ai laissé ma salade sur le feu, je reviens !

_Balthazar aime ça._

Balthazar : *mort de rire* C'est l'une des pires excuses au monde, je dois la noter dans mon carnet !

Gabriel : Oh j'ai une livraison de confiseries, ahahahah adieu !

Lucifer : Gabriel !

Dean Winchester : Cas' ! CAS' REVIENS !

* * *

Dean Winchester a fait le test « Quel dessert êtes-vous ? »

_Sa réponse :_ Pudding.

_Castiel, Gabriel et 78 autres fangirls aiment ça._

* * *

Castiel a écouté la musique « Angel With A Shotgun » de _The Cab_

* * *

Chuck Shurley a créé le groupe « Monde normal – ou du moins en apparence ».

_Ash, Johanna Beth Harvelle, Charlie Bradbury et 32 autres personnes ont été invitée._

Adam Milligan : Bon sang, enfin quelque chose de normal !

Kevin Tran : « En apparence ».

Charlie Bradbury : T'es pas censé être un prophète toi ?

Andy Gallagher : Pourquoi on a pas invité les Winchesters ?

Adam Millighan : C'est une blague ? Ils sont tout sauf normaux !

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Oui mais dans ce cas c'est injuste, puisque Andy et Kevin sont là.

Andy Gallagher : Hein ? Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Ah ouais ? Et tes pouvoirs ?

Andy Gallagher : … Ok bon d'accord.

Ash : Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ?

Kevin Tran : En fait, peut-être que nous sommes justement les gens anormaux. Enfin, vous, si vous me considérez comme anormal de vous.

Charlie Bradbury : Hein ? Quoi ?

Kevin Tran : Bah, si la majorité est anormale, est-ce que ça ne change pas quelque chose et qu'au contraire du coup les anormaux sont les normaux ?

Ash : Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ?

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Ash, tu as déjà posé la question.

Ash : Oui, mais c'est drôle de vous voir débattre dessus.

Andy Gallagher : Sinon on peut renommer le groupe ?

Adam Millighan : Au fait, aucun rapport, mais le créateur du groupe, il est quoi déjà ?

Kevin Tran : …

Johanna Beth Harvelle : …

Charlie Bradbury : ...

Ash : Bonne question

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « Once Upon A Time In The West ».

_Castiel aime ça._

Charlie Bradbury : Awh, c'est trop mignon... *coeur*

_Castiel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : ...

* * *

Sam Winchester a écouté la musique « Lost Cause » de Imagine Dragons.

Lucifer : Hé ben ça y va la dépression.

Sam Winchester : En vérité je voulais conseiller cette chanson à quelqu'un.

Lucifer : Qui ?

Sam Winchester : Tiens. Écoute et réfléchis.

[Lien]

_Dean Winchester, Castiel et Gabriel aiment ça._

* * *

Lilith a écouté la chanson « Take me to Church » de _Hozier_.

_Ruby et Lucifer aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : … 1) Le titre est de mauvais goût, surtout écouté par Lilith et aimé par... vous deux. 2) Avez-vous écouté les paroles ?!

Andy Galhager : En fait on pensait justement que ça serait une chanson sympa pour ton mariage, Dean !

Adam Milligan : Je suis d'accord, ça irait très bien.

Dean Winchester : … Pardon ? De quoi vous parlez là ?

Charlie Bradbury : Rho, fais pas comme si tu savais pas

Bobby Singer : Je me demandais quand ils allaient se décider aussi.

Sam Winchester : Faut parfois donner un p'tit coup d'pouce pour que ça marche.

Gabriel : Pour une fois, je vois que Gigantor et moi sommes du même avis.

Lucifer : Evidemment c'est moi qui me charge de tout.

Balthazar : Je veux être le témoin.

Gabriel : Tant qu'on me laisse les gâteaux...

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Hey, pas touche au chocolat !

Gabriel : Comment ça « pas touche au chocolat » ? C'est de votre faute si dans cinquante ans on aura plus de cacao alors je ne vais certainement pas me priver pour vous.

Lucifer : Faut-il une nouvelle Apocalypse ?

Dean Winchester : … Non mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Adam Milligan : Il est hors de question que je m'occupe de baby-sitter vos gosses.

Bobby Singer : Quels gosses ?

Adam Milligan : Tu vas devenir grand-père, Bobby !

Bobby Singer : PARDON ?

Dean Winchester : Hein ? Quoi ? Quels gosses ?

Lucifer : Non mais il nous fait une blague ?

Balthazar : Il est au courant pour son mariage avec Castiel hein ?

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Adieu Dean, ravi de t'avoir connu.

Balthazar : Attendez, est-ce que ça veut dire que Sam et Gabriel vont aussi avoir des enfants ?

Sam Winchester : Quoi ?! Certainement pas !

Gabriel : Si jamais on en adopte, je veillerai à ce qu'ils ne deviennent pas aussi coincés et sérieux que Samsquatch, promis.

_Bobby Singer aime ça._

Sam Winchester : … Bobby, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Dean Winchester : J'aimerai changer de planète.

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Crowley : Y'a moyen de s'arranger si tu veux, les deals, c'est pas fait pour les chiens...

Dean Winchester : … Crowley. Tu sors.

* * *

[Gabriel a partagé de nouvelles photos]

_Balthazar, Lucifer, Sam Winchester et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

Castiel : Jolies photos, Gabriel.

Gabriel : Merci bro.

Castiel : Pourquoi as-tu pris de telles photographies ?

Gabriel : Mais c'est évident voyons !

Castiel : Tout le monde sait que Dean aime les tartes, en quoi divulguer l'information par le biais de ces images alors que nous étions en Alsace t'apporte quelque chose ?

Gabriel : Castiel ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça m'apporterait quelque chose ?

Castiel : Je te connais, Gabriel.

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Balthazar : Qu'ils sont mignoooons !

Dean Winchester : Un jour j'aurai une vie normale.

Gabriel : N'y compte pas.

_Lucifer et Michael aiment ça._

Charlie Bradbury : QUOI vous avez fêté votre lune de miel sans qu'on soit au courant ?!

Dean Winchester : Mais ARRÊTEZ avec votre histoire de mariage !

Charlie Bradbury : Ouais ouais c'est ça ! Fais pas genre ! J'ai très bien compris !

Andy Gallagher : Quoi, on était même pas invités... ?

Kevin Tran : Après tout ce qu'on a – ce que j'ai – fait pour toi tu aurais quand même pu nous tenir au courant...

Ash : Evidemment, lorsqu'il s'agit de boulot, on m'appelle, mais pour ce qui est du reste, c'est facile de m'oublier hein

Gabriel : Non mais c'est très simple, vous allez le refaire.

Dean Winchester : … Refaire quoi ?

Castiel : Tu vois ? Je l'avais dit qu'il avait un but.

Sam Winchester : De toute façon on sait très bien que vous vous êtes mariés en cachette.

Dean Winchester : … SAM ?

Dean Winchester : SALE TRAÎTRE

Castiel : Ne lui en veut pas, Dean, il a fait un deal avec mon frère s'il les soutenait, Gabriel le laisserait tranquille pendant deux heures.

Gabriel : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Castiel : J'étais là. Vous ne m'avez juste pas vu.

Gabriel : Vicieux !

Castiel : J'étais là _avant_.

Sam Winchester : Distrait.

Dean Winchester : J'en suis fatigué de vous, mais fatigué, fatigué...

_Le monde entier aime ça._

Dean Winchester : … Foutage de gueule jusqu'à ma mort.

Michael : Et même au-delà.

Dean Winchester : Putain il est là lui ?!

Lucifer : Et même au-delà =D

* * *

Castiel a écouté la musique « It Takes A Lot To Know A Man » de_ Damien Rice._

_Charlie Bradbury aime ça._

Charlie Bradbury : Il a tout compris.

* * *

Johanna Beth Harvelle a écrit sur son mur « Bon, pas que, mais même en PM, j'aimerais bien savoir qui a piraté les comptes des Winchesters et les met en couple ? »

_Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester aiment ça._

Gabriel : NON ! Non ne dites rien ! Ça gâche tout le goût du suspens !

Johanna Beth Harvelle : … Non mais si moi je veux savoir

Dean Winchester : Et nous aussi peut-être

Lucifer : Arrêtez le déni, tout est vrai, y'a personne qui est derrière.

Ruby : Le déni est le deuxième nom des Winchesters.

_132 fans aiment ça._

Chuck Shurley : Dieu sait si on ne saura jamais...

Dean Winchester : … Il est louche.

Sam Winchester : Définitivement louche.

Johanna Beth Harvelle : … Chuck à ta place je me planquerai.

Kevin Tran : Et vite.

Lucifer : Adieu Chuck~

* * *

En vous remerciant tous pour votre lecture, je remercie également les guests, ceux à qui je ne peux pas le faire en privé :** Lana**, **Marion**, **DESTIEL23**, **LoveDean**, **Elodie**,** Missdestiel, UNICORN, MegWinchester, DESTIEL06 **et** Gaby !**


	9. Le début de la fin

HEY. Je suis trop inspirée en ce moment j'ai un déblocage complet sur mes fics SPN je sais pas pourquoi - ça doit être parce qu'après genre, trois saisons, SPN redevient ENFIN intéressant à mon avis ? /PAN/ #LuciferPowa D'ailleurs, j'ai énormément mis de Lucifer dans ce chapitre. Et de Dean. Désolée. J'ai essayé de diversifier. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ? Merci pour vos reviews d'encouragement, si vous voulez bien me donner votre avis à la fin, dites moi également qui vous souhaitez voir paraître plus souvent ! Un encouragement spécial à **Tan Lucifer-Obama **pour ses examens *cœur*

Si vous avez vu un chapitre de One Piece au lieu de cette fic, c'est un bug qui m'a fait défaut j'en suis désolée. Merci à **ZephireBleu** et **Hijiwan** pour me l'avoir fait remarquer ! *terriblement gênée*

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**LE DEBUT DE LA FIN**

* * *

Adam Milligan a posté sur le mur de Lucifer et de Michael : « J'AI GAGNEEEEEE ! »

Lucifer : Tu le regretteras.

Michael : Il faut parfois faire croire certaines choses aux humains pour obtenir ce que l'on veut.

Adam Milligan : … Es-tu en train de dire que vous m'avez laissé gagner au cluedo pour me manipuler ?

Lucifer : …

Michael : Damn

Lucifer : Tu t'es trahi.

Michael : Il semblerait.

Adam Milligan : …

_Lucifer et Michael aiment ça._

Gabriel : Les écoute pas, c'est juste deux mauvais joueurs qui assument pas !

Adam Milligan : Ahah !

Michael : Gabriel...

Gabriel : Je sais, je vais me mordre les doigts d'avoir dit ça.

Lucifer : Fouteur de merde

Dean Winchester : Et c'est lui qui dit ça ?

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Attendez, vous avez joué au _cluedo _? Au jeu du « Qui a tué qui ? »

Michael : Oui, et ?

Lucifer : Je vois pas le problème.

Adam Milligan : Je veux juste rentrer chez moiii...

* * *

Dean Winchester a écouté la chanson « God Is Dead » de _Black Sabbath_

_Chuck Shurley aime ça._

Castiel : A proprement parler, je ne pense pas que Père soit mort...

Dean Winchester : Laisse-tomber Cas, c'est qu'une chanson.

Charlie Bradbury : Si Dieu meurt, y-a-t'il un héritage ? Genre un testament ?

Lucifer : …

Michael : …

Gabriel : ...

Raphael : …

Charlie Bradbury : … Je blaguais. Et je ne _veux pas _savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous portez ces noms.

_Andy Gallagher, Kevin Tran et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

Sam Winchester : Il peut y avoir un successeur à Dieu ?

Castiel : Ça peut être possible

Dean Winchester : NON Cas n'y songe même pas.

_Raphaël aime ça._

Lucifer : Tout le monde sait que je suis le successeur.

Dean Winchester : *pouffe*

_Crowley et 3453 démons aiment ça._

Sam Winchester : Wow, il y a un peu trop de démons à mon goût

Michael : Mon frère, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Et puis il me paraît évident que tu n'es pas son héritier.

Lucifer : Ah ouais ? Tu veux te battre pour vérifier ça ?

Dean Winchester : Pitié ne recommencez pas

Bobby Singer : Où est Dieu quand on a besoin de lui ?

Castiel : Il mange des tortillas au Mexique

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Balthazar : Il est mort

Gabriel : Il se matte un porno.

Michael : Gabriel, non.

Gabriel : Gabriel, si.

Lucifer : Celui qui arrivera à marier Dean et Castiel sera le prochain Dieu.

Dean Winchester : QUOI ?! C'est totalement débile comme challenge ! Et puis ça veut rien dire pour le monde entier !

Michael : Deal.

_666 shippeurs de Destiel aiment ça._

Lucifer : Parfait.

Sam Winchester : « 666 shippeurs » ? Hasard ? Je ne crois pas.

_Lucifer et Michael aiment ça._

Balthazar : Au contraire Dean, ton déni est plus fort que n'importe quoi. S'ils arrivent à faire ça, ils peuvent tout faire.

_Castiel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : C'est du n'importe quoi. Et Cas, pourquoi tu likes ?!

Castiel : Au moins ils ne détruisent pas l'espèce humaine.

_Charlie Bradbury, Ash, Ellen Harvelle et 116 autres personnes aiment ça._

Sam Winchester : Mon Dieu, les archanges sont des gosses.

_Gabriel aime ça._

* * *

Becky Rosen aime « Nametest . com »

Ash : ça ça va entraîner une avalanche de tests à venir

* * *

_Amara et Dean Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Sam Winchester : Dude, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Cain : Une connaissance commune

Castiel : Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de sympathiser avec elle, Dean.

Balthazar : Moooh mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, l'angelot *cœur*

Castiel : Je ne suis pas jaloux

Castiel : Et ne me « coeur » pas.

Balthazar : *cœur*

Dean Winchester : Je vous jure, j'ai touché à rien ! J'ai rien demandé !

Death : C'est ce qu'on dit.

* * *

Castiel a fait le test « Qui sont tes sept nains ? »

Sa réponse : Castiel _Blanche-Neige, _Gabriel_ Prof, _Crowley _Grincheux_, Adam Milligan _Joyeux_, Balthazar _Dormeur, _Meg Master_ Timide, _Sam Winchester _Atchoum, _Dean Winchester _Simplet._

Lucifer : Peut-on prendre un moment pour apprécier ce résultat s'il vous plaît.

Balthazar : Je vais déjà tenter d'avaler le « Castiel Blanche-Neige ».

Gabriel : « Gabriel Prof » j'adhère. Laissez-moi vous enseigner la vraie vie, jeunes Padawans.

Dean Winchester : Vade retro Satanas

Gabriel : Hey ! C'est offensant.

Lucifer : Je vois pas en quoi

Meg Master : « Dean Simplet » je fais une capture d'écran, le monde a enfin reconnu une vérité cachée depuis trop longtemps.

Dean Winchester : Va te faire foutre, Meg.

Castiel : Je ne vois pas en quoi Dean est simplet

Chuck Shurley : L'amour rend aveugle dit-on.

_Lucifer et Michael aiment ça._

Kevin Tran : Y'a pas que l'amour

_Pamela Barnes aime ça._

* * *

Lucifer a écouté la chanson « All I want for Christmas is you » de _Mariah Carey_

_Michael aime ça._

Sam Winchester : Où est le bouton « dislike » ?

Chuck Shurley : Ils ne l'ont pas encore inventé ahah

Sam Winchester : C'est évident qu'ils devraient

* * *

Crowley aime « les funkos pop ».

Rowena : *lève les yeux au ciel*

_Lucifer aime ça._

Gabriel : Hey y'a mais y'a des Sam !

_Crowley aime ça._

* * *

Lucifer a posté sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Sad ».

Sam Winchester : Ok, c'est quoi cette fois ?

Lucifer : Je préférais quand tu avais encore un peu peur de moi

Sam Winchester : Je crois que je me suis juste mis en blasé automatique.

Lucifer : Si on remplace la fin de ton prénom par un « d » ça donne « Sad ».

Sam Winchester : Et alors ?

Lucifer : C'est drôle.

Sam Winchester : Non

Lucifer : ='(

Sam Winchester : …

Lucifer : ='(

* * *

Dean Winchester a fait le test « Qui t'avouera son amour à la Saint-Valentin ? »

Sa réponse : Castiel.

_Michael et Lucifer aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : C'est un coup monté.

Bobby Singer : Tu l'as cherché, puisque tu l'as partagé.

Dean Winchester : Sam m'a obligé à le faire « pour rigoler » !

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Gabriel : Ahah ce sentiment de trahison

Dean Winchester : Puis il a « partagé » sans me demander mon avis.

Sam Winchester : Manquerait plus que je te le demande !

_Lucifer, Gabriel et Michael aiment ça._

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Je vous jure, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

Balthazar : Au contraire, on est sur le bon chemin, puisque le Destiel devient officiel.

_1348 fans de Destiel aiment ça._

* * *

Lucifer a posté sur le mur de Dean Winchester « Dead ».

Dean Winchester : … Je me sens brusquement menacé

Lucifer : Je ne vois pas pourquoi *smiley angélique*

_Death aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Je me SENS BRUTALEMENT MENACE.

Crowley : Calme, ça ne sera pas la première fois.

_Le squad de « Tous-ceux-qui-ont-tentés-de-tuer-les-Winchesters » aime ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester._

Dean Winchester : Sam, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Sam Winchester : Quoi ?

Dean Winchester : La situation n'est plus possible, on ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça, on doit, on devrait – on doit exorciser les réseaux sociaux.

Sam Winchester : Hein ?

Dean Winchester : Je suis sûr qu'ils sont même allés sur Twitter et d'autre horribles sites.

Sam Winchester : Comme Tumblr ? Ou 'Fanfiction . Net' ?

Dean Winchester : Tum-quoi ? Et fanfictions ?

Sam Winchester : Tu te rappelles Becky ? Les fans de Chuck ? Leur imagination débordante ?

Dean Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Oh non

Dean Winchester : Lucifer sur ce site

Sam Winchester : … Moi je m'inquiétais plus de voir Gabriel, mais chacun ses préoccupations.

Sam Winchester : (Et puis je suis pratiquement sûr que leur créateur est Lucifer, il aura eut le loisir de le faire depuis sa cage).

Dean Winchester : Oui parfaitement, je vois bien Michael et Lucifer s'amuser à écrire des fanfictions pour passer le temps.

* * *

Lucifer a partagé une image : « Funko pop reçu ! »

Becky Rosen : OH MON DIEU JE VEUX LE MÊME

_« Team Sam Winchester » aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Wow wow wow, depuis quand il y a une… « Team Sam Winchester » ?

Becky Rosen : Quoi, ça te dérange ? u.u

Dean Winchester : Ok, j'ai compris, c'est toi la fondatrice.

Becky Rosen : Comment tu sais ?

Dean Winchester : C'est pas si compliqué à comprendre !

Meg Master : Oh, un Winchester aurait reçu un cerveau pour Noël ?

_1235 démons haineux et 47 anges aiment ça._

Crowley : Le monde entier contre les Winchesters bientôt sur vos écrans.

_Andy Gallagher aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Andy ?

Andy Gallagher : Bah quoi ? Faut avouer que c'est drôle !

Dean Winchester : Non.

Adam Milligan : Oh, arrête de faire ta 'drama queen' !

_Le monde entier aime ça._

Sam Winchester : Tu sais, c'est ce genre de commentaire liké par tout le monde qui fait buguer internet (et puis tu viens de froisser sa fierté là, il va mettre des mois à s'en remettre).

* * *

Amara aime _« Soul Eater »_.

Dean Winchester : Je te voyais tout faire sauf regarder ou lire des mangas.

Amara : Je reste ouverte d'esprit.

Lucifer : J'aurai bien aimé faire un jeu de mots sur cette phrase mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

Crowley : Décevant.

Rowena : Tu cherches la mort, Crowley ?

Death : Je le saurai.

Rowena : Dommage.

Crowley : Merci, mère.

Balthazar : Si je puis me permettre, qui est Amara ?

Gabriel : La nouvelle petite amie de Dean.

_14 shippeurs de Darkean aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Putain, c'est quoi cette nouvelle chose ? « Darkean » ?

Fangirl2015 : Autant pour nous, c'est Deamara.

_13 shippeurs de Deamara aiment ça._

Lucifer : Je m'oppose à cette union.

_300 shippeurs de Destiel aiment ça._

Gabriel : Est-ce qu'on va assister à une sorte de Civil War n°2 ?

Garth : Captain America 3 va tous nous tuer.

_Death aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Il n'y a pas d'union du tout puisque je ne suis avec personne. Je suis célibataire et fier de l'être.

Sam Winchester : Attends, je fais une capture d'écran de ça.

Dean Winchester : Sam, tu me trahis bien trop souvent dernièrement, je vais commencer à me demander si tu n'es pas possédé.

Azazel : Si, il a vendu son âme à un démon.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : D'OU IL SORT LUI

Gabriel : Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu une « over-réaction » de la part de Dean.

Dean Winchester : Gabriel, je t'emmerde.

Gabriel : Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Kevin Tran : C'est un bon manga ceci dit, même si l'animé est nul.

Amara : Je n'ai pas vraiment lu.

Gabriel : Elle l'a bouffé.

Sam Winchester : De quoi ?!

Lucifer : Ton âme.

Charlie : Ce facebook devient putain de flippant.

* * *

Dean Winchester a fait le test « Qui de tes amis est ton garde du corps ? »

Sa réponse : Amara.

Cain : Ironie du sort, te voilà

_Lucifer aime ça._

* * *

Gabriel a posté sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Saddy ».

Lucifer : … Non Gabriel ça ne marche pas comme ça

Sam Winchester : Ça ne mARCHE PAS DU TOUT !

Gabriel : Saduel Winchested.

Sam Winchester : Gabe non

Gabriel : Dadued Dindesded

Sam Winchester : NON

Meg Master : Fais attention il risque de s'énerver...

Lucifer : Oh, un discute de couple, c'est trop mignon – à quand le dépeçage, les brûlures vives, les tortures psychologiques ?

_Ruby et Rowena aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : «_ Dad_uel _Dinde_sted » *rit*

Gabriel : Shut up Dead Dindested.

_Sam Winchester et Castiel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …

Johanna Beth Harvell : Dean Winchester, trahi par ses proches.

Chuck Shurley : Lucifer a été royalement ignoré.

_Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

Lucifer : Ils ne savent pas apprécier les bonnes choses.

_Alastair et Azazel aiment ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester._

Dean Winchester : Donc, j'ai trouvé un moyen. On peut demander à Frank Dereveaux, à Ash ou Charlie d'infiltrer les comptes des autres et de leur pourrir leur réseau. Ils partiront tous seuls.

Sam Winchester : … Dean, ça se fait pas

Dean Winchester : Depuis quand ce qu'on fait « se fait » ?

Sam Winchester : Et c'est quoi ton plan merveilleux ?

Dean Winchester : On pirate leur ordi, il plante.

Sam Winchester : Waw, bravo l'exorcisme.

Dean Winchester : C'est déjà mieux que rien.

Sam Winchester : Mouais

Dean Winchester : Sam t'es sûr que ça va ?

Sam Winchester : Oui pourquoi ?

Dean Winchester : J'aurai pensé que tu serais emballé par le plan !

Sam Winchester : Si on peut appeler ça un plan.

Dean Winchester : Trouve mieux pour voir !

Sam Winchester : J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Dean Winchester : Ah ouais ? Et tu fais quoi d'autre ?

Sam Winchester : Des... trucs.

Dean Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Sammy

Sam Winchester : Hey, ça te concerne pas.

Dean Winchester : Dis-moi.

Sam Winchester : C'est _mon _problème !

Dean Winchester : Pour qu'ensuite des merdes nous tombent dessus sans prévenir ? Sans façon, j'aime autant savoir ce qui m'attend !

Sam Winchester : Dieu, t'es vraiment un mère-poule, Dean-o.

Dean Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : …...

Dean Winchester : Gabriel

Dean Winchester : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là

* * *

Lucifer aime « Le Grand Incendie de Londres, 1666 ».

Dean Winchester : Inutile de demander pourquoi...

Lucifer : Hey, j'y suis pour rien ! Mais c'était tellement hilarant. Demandez plutôt à Gabriel.

Gabriel : …

Sam Winchester : … Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?

Balthazar : Attention dispute de couple en commencement.

_67 shippeurs de Sabriel aiment ça._

Meg Master : Les fans likent vraiment n'importe quoi.

Castiel : Tant qu'ils ne s'impliquent pas plus, ils ne font rien de mal.

_82 shippeurs de Megstiel aiment ça._

Meg Master : Depuis quand ça existe ce truc ?

Dean Winchester : Bienvenue dans la merde.

_Tumblr aime ça._

Lucifer : Ce site est réellement démoniaque.

_Lucifer, Becky Rosen et 1234 autres personnes aiment ça._

Sam Winchester : Du coup Gabriel ?

Gabriel : C'était pas ma faute.

Dean Winchester : Est-ce que personne ne va faire la remarque que Lucifer like ses propres commentaires ?

Michael : Si, c'était bien de ta faute.

Gabriel : Quoi ? Absolument pas !

Michael : Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème !

_Raphael aime ça._

Dean Winchester : J'imagine que non.

_Lucifer aime ça._

Sam Winchester : Attends, si j'ai bien compris t'as réussi à foutre le feu en plein Londres à cause d'une fugue ?

Dean Winchester : Au moins ils détruisaient pas encore la terre entière à cette époque-là.

_L'humanité toute entière – sauf les Londoniens – aiment ça._

* * *

Dean Winchester a publié sur le mur d'Azazel : « Hey, tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin, ta santé n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme ! »

Azazel : …Sam Winchester : … Dean wth

_Bobby Singer aime ça._

Azazel : Même question ici

Sam Winchester : D'où tu t'enquiers de la santé d'un démon – d'Azazel ?

Azazel : Je suis irrésistible

Gabriel : C'est tout de même un monde où l'on est facilement imbu de soi-même...

Sam Winchester : Tu peux parler !

Dean Winchester : Il est dit lorsqu'on a les yeux jaunes, c'est que le foie va mal.

Dean Winchester : Or, Azazel a les yeux complètement jaunes.

Dean Winchester : Donc il a un sérieux problème.

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : ...

Dean Winchester : Je deviens dingue

Dean Winchester : Help

Dean Winchester : Sortez-moi de là

_Castiel aime ça._

Azazel : Et puis d'abord, c'est le blanc de l'œil, pas la pupille et l'iris.

* * *

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Sam Winchester_ (ou du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait).

Dean Winchester : Qu'as-tu fait de Sam ?

Sam Winchester [Gabriel] : J'ai trouvé son mot de passe facebook, c'était pas difficile.

Dean Winchester : Quoi ?

Sam Winchester [Gabriel] : Tu te rends compte qu'il a mis « Deastiel » comme mot de passe ?

Dean Winchester : Te fous pas de moi.

Sam Winchester [Gabriel] : Il sait même pas l'écrire correctement.

Sam Winchester [Gabriel] : Tu lui demanderas.

Dean Winchester : Sort de là et rend-moi mon frère

Sam Winchester [Gabriel] : Ok ok, mais tu me devras quelque chose en échange.

Dean Winchester : Depuis quand tu fais des deals toi ?

Sam Winchester [Gabriel] : Depuis maintenant.

Dean Winchester : C'est hors de question.

Sam Winchester [Gabriel] : C'est ce qu'on dit. En attendant je vais pourrir votre réseau. J'ai aussi moyen de poster des photos de vous quand vous étiez petits. Ça serait _drôle_ de les partager avec tout le monde.

Dean Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Ok, tu veux quoi ?

Sam Winchester [Gabriel] : On verra ça plus tard =D

* * *

[Quelques heures plus tard]

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Sam Winchester _(le vrai).

Sam Winchester : Ok qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Dean Winchester : Rien.

Sam Winchester : Dean ?

Dean Winchester : RIEN.

Sam Winchester : Ok ok.

* * *

Adam a fait le test « Quels sont vraiment les deux personnes qui tiennent le plus à toi ? »

Sa réponse : Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester.

Adam Milligan : Quelle blague, quand on pense que se sont eux qui m'ont _oublié_.

Kevin Tran : Il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Bobby Singer : ça aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait pu être Lucifer et Michael.

Michael : Je vois pas le problème.

_Lucifer aime ça._

Adam Milligan : OK, tu as gagné Bobby.

_Bobby Singer aime ça._

* * *

[Quelques heures plus tôt]

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Gabriel_

Gabriel : Dean, tu te souviens que tu me devais une faveur ?

Dean Winchester : Non ?

Gabriel : Dean...

Dean Winchester : Oui, ok, et alors ?

Gabriel : Lucifer et Michael m'harcèle pour te convaincre d'épouser Castiel.

Dean Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Non.

Gabriel : Rho, fais pas ton entêté ! Ça veut rien dire de toute façon, vous allez pas coucher ensemble ! Si vous le faites, les gens vont juste arrêter de vous harceler, c'est tout, tu y gagnes plus !

Dean Winchester : Je vois pas ce que tu y gagnes

Gabriel : La paix. Et tu remarqueras que depuis que « Sam et moi » sommes « ensemble » on ne nous embête plus.

Dean Winchester : …

[5 minutes plus tard]

Dean Winchester : Je vais en parler à Cas.


End file.
